Who Cares? ! Book 2
by Tess 4 5
Summary: The weekend with his birthday is over. They had declared their love for each other, he even had made a proposal (which she had answered with a No) and now they would spend the rest of their days off at the Emerald Cottage in Nanrunnel. Tommy is determined to ask her again and he is going to tell her clearly that he won't accept another No.
1. Glorious Morning

**Author's notes: **Alright. I had thought I'd transform this into T-rated but then again I thought that the last chapter of Book 1, exactly as it is with her decisional thoughts ending it, could stand as the ending chapter and I should let Book 2 begin now.

This is what I do.

**Author's _ WARNING _ :** This is **M-rated** for reasons. M-rated is for adults. (If you're not old enough... Shoo! Change back your filters. Bad thing you!) M-rated is not for the pure and chaste. M-rated definitely contains mature themes.

If you don't like stuff like this, then don't read it. If you read it anyway, don't blame me. I gave a warning and this is your last chance to stop reading...

* * *

**...**

* * *

...well?!

* * *

**...**

* * *

Okay, so since you're still reading, you obviously are prepared. Let's let them have some fun with each other. Eventually...

And don't forget to review if you've liked it. ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** The weekend with his birthday is over. They had declared their love for each other, he even had made a proposal (which she had answered with a No) and now they would spend the rest of their days off at the Emerald Cottage in Nanrunnel. Tommy is determined to ask her again and he is going to tell her clearly that he won't accept another No.

* * *

**.**

**Glorious Morning  
**

**.**

* * *

"You love the horse, do you?" Barbara asked her DI whom _she_ happened to love.

"I love you both." Tommy smiled down to her. His lovely sergeant's lips tempted him to kiss her and he had gotten up from the bench and had encircled her waist to pull her close and do so intensely but right in that moment he could hear the doors to the riding hall sliding open and close again so he only gave her a small kiss. "I do love you the most." he whispered.

Sebastian, the stable boy, arrived with the vet who examined the horse. He gave him some medicine against the fever and some against the colic, he left orders how Runnel Boy should be fed for the next two days. So far it looked as if it was not too serious, probably its intestines were not twisted or knotted so the poor gelding would be fine in the morning, on Monday evening at the latest.

"Thank you, Dr Herriot.* Have a quiet night." Tommy bid his goodbye to the doctor and still caressed his horse a bit.

"Don't hesitate to call me if it unexpectedly turns worse again." Dr Herriot said before leaving to his next patient this night. The fate of a rural VS - all creatures, great and small, depend on his on-call duty all the time.

The gelding should be walked for about five more hours minimum. Young Sebastian would do that in his continuing now not so quiet Sunday night shift. Lucky for him that he had reached another groom by phone who would be here in about an hour to assist him.

"If something turns worse please call me immediately. My mobile's turned on now." With a last stroke across Runnel Boy's nostrils and an encouraging pat on the stable boy's shoulder Tommy left the riding hall. Barbara already had gone back into the house again after the vet had arrived. Her feet meanwhile had turned into ice blocks. She did not care what Tommy might think or that it was not sexy at all - she put on some warm woollen socks and crawled under the duvet on his bed.

* * *

It was about three o'clock when Tommy finally came back to bed.

"Hey, horse girl..." he whispered crawling under the duvet.

"Hey." Barbara already had dozed off a bit and did not mind keeping her eyes closed when Tommy placed a small kiss onto her lips. " 't's not morn', is it?" she mumbled and yawned.

"No, it isn't. But the doctor's gone now." Tommy returned her yawn. "Bastian will have a few more miles to walk with Runnel Boy."

"Poor bloke."

"Barbara, I want to thank you for coming with me."

"Always a pleasure to spend the night with you." Barbara finally opened her eyes and grinned at him. She continued drowsily whispering. " 't's just that I had wanted to give you more than just this box for your birthday 'n' now it's already Monday..."

Her hand stroked his chest while she tried to look seductive.

"You've given me more than you know, Barbara. The entire weekend, last night, this night... oh, and thanks for the tea."

"Mh." she answered, a chuckle twisting the edges of her mouth.

While Tommy told her that he had been so proud of her when she had led the horse around they exchanged caresses and small kisses. He had thought she was afraid of those huge animals and really had wondered how it could look so natural when she never before had cared for a horse. Their lazy touches had nothing to do with what they talked about.

"I was sleeping awake." Yawning Barbara told him that she simply had not thought about it at all when she took the lunge.

"You'd be a natural rural Lady in no time when we once retire." Tommy smiled sliding a bit closer with his hand on her waist.

"B'locks..." Barbara mumbled and her caresses finally had turned into small, slow circles with her thumb on his shoulder.

* * *

Silently speaking of a quiet time when they'd be old and wrinkled and picturing it in soothing colours Tommy traced caresses down the side of Barbara's body. His face was close to hers when he worded a shared future with horses, children and grandchildren but they did not kiss. It was just his hand that seductively followed her curves. The feeling of her body under his hands alone gave him a warm anticipating feeling in his lower body parts. His hand traced her curves down from her shoulder to her waist and under her pyjama top until he could hear a little snoring. Barbara had fallen asleep in about two minutes.

"Barbara?" he whispered without getting an answer. She must have been very tired. Understandable.

_Wasn't she once telling me she always had problems with falling asleep and if she finally had she'd always have a light sleep, waking at the slightest disturbance?_ Chuckling silently Tommy scooted closer and buried his nose in her hair. _I shouldn't have been so slow. I'm an idiot._

Well, if Tommy had been quicker with getting her into his bed (or himself into hers that is) probably it would have been interrupted by Hodge at a distinctively more embarrassing state. Now with just a little bit of shame and a bit more smugness he pressed his beginning arousal against her thigh.

_No, it doesn't make her wake up again._ he sadly thought.

When she finally would accept his proposal of marriage they would fall asleep like this for the rest of their lifes. _Well, not necessarily with that _unfinished task_ between us._ With the prospect of waking her up in the morning and making love to her then instead of waiting until they were at Emerald Cottage Tommy finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next morning finding herself cuddled against Tommy's side. Barbara had slept deeply but not long and it was just about to be getting brighter in the world outside. With his warm body close to her, his scent surrounding her completely and her body feeling extraordinarily relaxed she felt desire stirring in her stomach. Something made her brave enough to place small kisses onto his shoulder and then she boldly started to stroke his belly. During sleep his pyjama top had shifted a bit upwards on his chest and she felt his bare skin under her fingers. The few hairs below his navel were a promising guidepost.

"I want you now, Mr Lynley, do you understand?" she smugly whispered against his neck and traced her fingers down the outlined hip bones to his lower center. She did not dare to slip them under his pants yet but the bulge that was growing under her fingers made her licking her lips in anticipation. She would just caress him awake. Until now his breathing was even and he clearly was still asleep.

Ah, well, anyway, first she had to pay a visit to the loo and also freshen up a bit. The sleeping man would not go away, she was sure of that. When she would return he may be a bit more alert. And by then she would have taken off those unsexy woollen socks.

She giggled when she silently closed his door behind her to hurry to the bathroom. Why they still had not built en suite bathrooms in this stately old pile she was not sure but she would change that soon. At least to the main bedrooms. Blushing but also grinning at her thought of this old manor of which she once may be the Lady... _Ah, bollocks..._ she turned and almost cried out in shock.

Daze, the current Lady of this house, already dressed for the day, had just come from her room.

"Oh, it's not... we... umm... I just..." Barbara would have loved to disappear in the thick carpet under her naked feet. If she was not yet red faced she would have blushed now.

"Good morning, Barbara." Daze simply smiled and went on. Whatever her son and Barbara would have done tonight it was none of her business. Anyway she was glad about whatever might have happened.

" 'mornin'..." Barbara took a deep calming breath._ Bloody, why am I embarrassed? We're adults anyway and _of course_ Daze had expected us to join one bed._ She rushed to the loo. The chance meeting with Tommy's mother made her finding her not so bold self again and after she had finished her morning routine she just could not go back to Tommy so she prepared herself for the day without having her way with his Lordship now. _I'm a coward._

Meeting the parents in the morning always was awkward and embarrassing. Even when you have reached the age of forty.

* * *

He had a very pleasant dream of being caressed and kissed by Barbara and was happy to wake up with her scent in his nose. When he opened his eyes, expecting to see her lying next to him, Tommy was disappointed to find himself alone. Had it been a dream or had it been real in fact? He still could feel her hands lying over it but now his morning glory would be of no use. He waited for a few moments more if Barbara would return but she did not.

"Bloody idiot!" he cursed himself and heaved his body out of the sheets.

While Tommy shaved his face he wondered about the coming day. He would make love with her, of that he was sure. Knowing that he would meet her at the breakfast table he planned the next hours. First they would pay another visit to the stables of course, then, if everything had gone well with Runnel Boy, but of that he was sure, otherwise Bastian would have woken him up, they would leave Howenstow and drive to Nanrunnel. Do some shopping for the fridge, maybe have lunch at a restaurant, maybe they would visit the local heritage museum, maybe not, maybe a little walk at the cold beach. In the cottage they would be making dinner together, having dinner together, maybe not, maybe later. Maybe just driving straight to the cottage after the visit to the horse and spend the day in front of the fire place cuddling, caressing, making love. He grinned at that.

"No more wasting time, Mr Lynley. Do you understand?" he asked his reflection with a smirk.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

***Sorry, couldn't resist *giggles* **_James Herriot_, pen name from _James Alfred "Alf" Wight_, author of the books that were the origin for the BBC's TV-series named _All Creatures Great and Small_.


	2. Asherton Ideas

**Author's notes:** Patience, my friends, patience... :-D**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Asherton Ideas  
**

**.**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Outside it had become a grey day. Coming down the stairs, now fully dressed, Barbara saw through the windows that it was slightly sizzling. The heavy wind blew clouds in all shades of grey across the sky. The weather offered a great prospect of the coming day. It would be a very _nice_ day, she thought, without the need to be outside the cottage for too long. The fire would be crackling and they would make love the entire day. She blushed a little at that thought and smiled towards the ancient portraits she passed on her way to the kitchen, feeling her heart made a jump when she looked in Tommy's eyes on the wall. One day their son would have his own picture there. He would be looking like Little Stevie, of that she was sure.

Having to think about it she leaned onto the wall opposite of Tommy's oil painting. For having children they would not necessarily have to marry. Would the child become Lord Lynley anyway, even if they were not married?

_It doesn't matter._ she told herself. _He would be a love's child and that's all that counts._

Though she had to admit that it probably would be Tommy's wish to not end the Asherton peerage just because she feared to be Lady A. Maybe she could marry him and still refuse to get the title. Oh, his noble lot would be absolutely not amused.

Barbara grinned at that idea.

What a weekend this had been! When her DI had collected her at the spa she never would have thought that she would end here. At Howenstow, musing about a shared future, musing about having children with him, thinking how it would be raising a family with His Lordship. Knowing that (or at least parts of it) was about to become reality. In fact already had started to become reality.

Patting the head of the dog that had appeared tail-wagging in front of her to receive some morning cuddles Barbara pictured herself walking at the coast, carrying a baby girl in a carrier in front of her chest, watching the Mini-Tommy running around, seeing how he chased a younger version of Limpy and two fuzzy haired Cairn Terriers.

* * *

In fact all this really was an option.

"Oh, hell, where have I manoevered myself to? Hm, Limpy?" Together with the dog she appeared in the kitchen. Daze, who already was reading the papers after her breakfast, looked up across her reading glasses and smiled.

"Hello, again." she nodded towards the dog with a lovely smile. "He's adopted you already."

"Yah, looks like." Barbara poured herself a coffee and put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"He adores Tommy, so it's no wonder he also adores you." Daze winked. Barbara could not answer anything witty instead she yawned.

"Still tired?" Daze asked and hid her smirk behind the paper.

"The night was a bit exhausting..." Barbara looked out of the window sipping at her coffee. Hearing Tommy's mother harrumphing behind her she realised how that had sounded. "Oh, umm... I mean... it's..."

"No details, please." Daze muttered drily.

"It may have sounded like... well, in fact, we've spent the night in the riding hall leading Runnel Boy around with a colic."

"You _what_?!" Abruptly Daze put down the paper and her cup of tea. Barbara briefed her about the events of the night and that all had gone well otherwise they would have called her son. And with Daze's statement that Barbara obviously had a natural talent for horses the conversation turned to the Asherton stables in general. The stables also were the reason why Daze already was up and ready for the day.

"The St Piran Elementary School is coming for a visit today. It's one of our local primary schools." she explained.

"How many primary schools are in Nanrunnel anyway?" Barbara asked munching her toast. Dorothy explicated that there were two of them, the old St Piran in the village centre and the Red Cross Primary School near the developing area, but they did not regularly visit.

"Just this once. It's a favour for a friend."

"Why don't you invite them more often?" Barbara suggested. "As far as I've learned not every one even around here has the opportunity of getting in touch with horses."

_As always she's thinking of the not so privileged..._ Daze thought. "That's a nice idea, Barbara."

"You could invite every p2 on a regular and maybe the later forms on voluntary basis. Fun for the kids and another benefit thingy for you." Barbara grinned with a wink at Daze who looked back at her already thinking that it in fact was not a bad idea at all. "You could give away little flags with your crest." Barbara added with a distinctively cheeky grin.

* * *

Daze could not help but burst out in laughter. She slapped Barbara playfully on the arm when Tommy appeared in the kitchen. He immediately was adressed by his mother.

"Tommy! Good morning! What do you think - Barbara had suggested to invite our primary schools for a regular visit to the stables?"

Under her breath Barbara added "...with flags..." and grinned into her coffee mug.

"Oh, stop that, Barbara!" Daze scolded her but had to grin nonetheless while she turned to her son again. "It would be very interesting, especially for those who don't live on a farm or near stables. And you know that there are those in the modern developing area. These children don't have many opportunities to get in touch with horses at all. Of course we won't turn into a riding school for children."

"No, of course not. It will stay the elitist horse training station it already is." Barbara added, only slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, but maybe one or the other of those children will discover the love for horses, for riding, for working with those animals." Unirritated Daze went on talking to her son and already developed the idea a little further.

* * *

Tommy seemed to be far away. With his eyes on Barbara, who had turned to make herself another coffee, his mind was not on his stables at all but on her. _Barbara had suggested that?_ he wondered. His eyes drifted away through the window into the sizzling weather outside. Tommy memorised how Barbara had fit in at his barbecue party, especially at the end of it. He remembered how easy she had acted with his beloved gelding tonight, wondered that she had suggested inviting the children. To his mother. Daze, how Barbara called her very easy. Tommy had an unspecific warm feeling of family in his belly by the realisation that Barbara, maybe unintentionally, had brought her first idea into the Asherton business. A business she actually did not need to mind at all. But she did. His eyes went back to Barbara who had started to read the headlines of the paper. He was deep in thought. Deep in thought again about how she naturally had become a part of the Ashertons in only one single weekend. He desperately just needed a _yes_ from her. He simply wanted to make it conservatively official.

"Tommy!?" his mother's sharp word made him snap out of his own world back into the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, yes, sorry... yes, it's a good idea." he stuttered, his face getting slightly pink.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	3. Leaving Howenstow - Walking - Shopping

**Author's notes: **Here's another, slightly longer chapter. The week starts and there may be some more delay before I could write and post chapter four. Thanks for your reviews!**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Leaving Howenstow  
**

**.**

* * *

After they had spun the idea a little further over breakfast Tommy and Barbara paid a visit to the stables. After all the poor gelding should be examined. And a bit pampered of course. The horses had just been fed and the couple went straight to the patient's box. Runnel Boy was fine again. He almost cheekily sniffed around at Barbara's coat pockets searching for a sugar or a carrot which of course he was denied.

After having examined the horse's belly and now stroking its nostrils Tommy watched Barbara fondling behind its ears. He gave her a little peck on the cheek and whispered into her ear once more how he loved seeing her so at ease with the '_monstrous beast of a horse_'. He confessed that he already had wanted to kiss her last Saturday after they had met the group of the stable boys but was interrupted by his bloody horse moving forward. Barbara grinned. Now he could kiss her unrestrained, she thought, and probably she herself would have shoved the horse out of the way if it dared to interrupt it.

"You could try kiss-" His lips were on hers before she could finish the sentence.

Sensing that he would not get any sweets from those humans Runnel Boy soon lost his interest and turned to get a chunk of that boring hay in his manger.

When they finally broke their kiss Tommy grinned from ear to ear and without letting Barbara off his arms he told her that he had had a very, _very_ pleasant dream this morning but was very, _very_ disappointed when he had woken up and found her already gone.

"Your dream-image's hands were all over me." he chuckled. "Haven't you been away you could have continued what your dream-image had started." he whispered onto the skin under her ear. "I very much would have appreciated that."

"It wasn't a dream, Mr. Lynley." she cheekily told him with a shy smile. His grip around her waist tightened. "But when I went to the bathroom I met your mother and suddenly..."

Suddenly the door opened and Daze came in, explaining something aloud, followed by a group of thirty little children in school uniforms.

* * *

"Ah, bloody!" Tommy cursed and brought some decent distance between himself and Barbara. "We've talked about it throughout the entire breakfast and nonetheless I totally forgot that they would visit today. You have a bad influence on my brain, woman."

Barbara shoved him in mock anger.

Tommy's eyes were dark with desire when he murmured "Come, let's leave here."

Of course they could not leave immediately because his mother stopped him by introducing him as her son, the Lord of the estate and "boss of the horsemen", and so he had to answer a few questions and showed the kids around. Barbara had tried to be invisible but Daze pulled her into the scene.

* * *

Before lunch the whole family met again. Since the morning had been spent with the horses Daze had not prepared anything and so the three younger women ushered the men out of the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches. The men meanwhile stood around the two so very different cars in front of the house and talked about Peter's 'modern rocket' and Tommy's 'old car'. Men...

It was a light atmosphere at lunch and the goodbyes were heartfelt but a bit sad. Limpy almost jumped into the Bristol but Peter called him back.

"Limpy! Come here! The lovebirds want to be alone!" He added a smug grin but earned an elbow pinch from his sister.

"Peter!" Daze scolded him.

"What?!" Peter still grinned.

"Well, he's right, isn't he." Tommy whispered at Barbara's neck when he opened the door for her.

Waving a last goodbye into the rear mirror Tommy and Barbara left Howenstow.

* * *

**.**

**Walk in Nanrunnel**

**.**

* * *

It was shortly after one o'clock when Tommy parked the car in front of Emerald Cottage. They decided on having a little walk at Great Sand, the biggest of Nanrunnel's beaches, before they would settle in. The walk to Nanrunnel's beach was a short one through the village and down a steep narrow lane. Small white cottages with slated roofs lined it, the wind blew around every corner and smelled of peat fire and burning brown coal mixed with the saltiness of the churning sea nearby.

Tommy and Barbara had their arms around each other and walked close.

"It's nice here." Barbara said.

"...even nicer with you in my arm." Tommy added squeezing her shoulders. "I'm just glad it's February. You wouldn't believe how stuffed with tourists it is in the summer. As if every Brit wants to see this village."

"They walk the Coast Path. It is entirely beautiful here, Tommy. You're born here. You seem to forget it sometimes."

"I've always missed something." Tommy stopped and also circled his other arm around her. "But I seem to have found it."

He gave her a deep kiss. "And I'm going to never let it go." His grin was wide and so was hers.

* * *

The wind grew even heavier when they reached the deserted winter beach. Huge waves crashed and rolled onto the beach and the heavy breeze blew spray and foam across the sand that was almost as hard as concrete. Barbara marveled at the three crazy young men who suddenly ran past them, clad in neoprene suits and carrying surfboards. They actually jumped into the cold water and braved the elements. She shook her head in disbelief. For a short while they strolled along the waterline and had their eyes on the ground looking for precious items the sea washed ashore. Next to some beautiful stones, eerily formed bleached roots and abraded pieces of glass Barbara also found the two halves of a Venus shell.

"A complete Venus shell..." Tommy raved. Until now they had both walked seperately along the beach, with hands in coat pockets and shoulders hunched against the blowing wind, only stooping from time to time to pick something up that could be worth examineing it further. Now he laid his arms on her shoulders and looked into her face. It was red from the cold wind and some loose strands of her disarranged ponytail framed it, curly from the wetness the wind blew from the sea. Barbara's eyes shone happy from what she had found and obviously even more from what she saw looking up at him. His short dark hair was sweetly tousled by the wind and she almost had thrown away the shells just to touch his face.

"Complete like me with you." he said and that finally made her loosen the grip at the two precious items so they fell back to the ground when Barbara buried her hands in his hair and pulled his pink cheeked face down to hers to kiss him. Of course she picked them up again before they went on down the rest of the Great Sand.**  
**

Nanrunnel had a few small beaches, disconnected by parts of the cliff coast or huge rocks. The Coastal Path went here too. After passing the three main beaches Tommy steered them inland and after a few moments they reached the trading estate with a DIY store, some minor businesses and a Tesco*.

"We have to buy some food for dinner, haven't we?"

* * *

**.**

**Shopping**

**.**

* * *

After passing the vegetables in the first shelves of the supermarket - they collected some salad ingredients there - and walking through the two following corridors they found themselves in front of the health care shelves. Barbara's mouth went somewhat dry when she realised where exactly they were so she cleared her throat. Tommy took a pack of condoms from its rack and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, his silent question clearly hovering in the air between them. She knew what he wanted to know. In fact she knew what she wanted to answer, in fact she knew that she did not want _anything_ between them from now on, not even a flimsy layer of latex. She suddenly felt something shifting in its place and realised that she would be able to cope with the consequences when they did it unprotected. She would be able to cope with _all_ consequences.

Barbara took the pack from his hands and with a shy smile placed it back where he had taken it from. Turning she let her hand softly skim over his chest. She grazed him with a deep, loving look but before he could say something she went on to the next shelf where the medicines were. She did not need any but she had to move away before she could think twice about her decision.

Tommy's first thought about that scene was that she already was on contraception and a smile crept onto his face.

_No rubber between us!_ he happily thought but then his ever doubting mind offered him a second option. Maybe this was a _No_? Maybe they would not need condoms because she did not want them to make love?

He frowned and followed her. Barbara immediately could read his quizzical frowning expression and smiled again. She tugged at his arm and pulled his face down to her to give him a small kiss on his cheek. Boldly but still blushing she told him silently that there was a third option and by the way she also trusted him having no diseases. Then she quickly disappeared around the next corner.

* * *

She was looking for some bath salts because she had seen a tub in the huge bathroom in the cottage and maybe she could get a few moments for herself there and take a long hot bath. Or maybe they would take that bath together...

"A third option?" Tommy followed her. He absolutely could not think of a third option. Yes, no, and what else? A _maybe_?

Barbara grabbed a salt labeled with Halcyon Hiatus. "I'm not the youngest anymore, Tommy. So has it probably ever come to your mind that I perhaps won't worry if it would happen _soon_ that I'd carry your child?" Having it said aloud Barbara needed to quickly vanish again and found herself in the frozen food compartment.

Tommy could not quite believe what he thought he had heard her saying but eventually the penny dropped. Pushing the trolley out of his way he followed Barbara and stopped millimetres behind her back. He placed his trembling hands on her upper arms. Still with a hint of uncertainty in his voice he whispered into her ear.

"I know this isn't a romantic place at all, but is this a yes?"

"You know, this one thing doesn't necessarily depend on the other." Of course it was a yes somehow but she could boil him a little while longer, couldn't she?

He retreated his body from her a bit shocked. This had not crossed his conservative mind at all. Of course having children depends on being married. Well, not necessarily receiving but giving birth should be in ordered circumstances. A little snubbed he let go of a hiss. "In my world it _does_."

"Well, in my _modern_ world it doesn't!"

In that moment she knew exactly that it had not turned how she wanted it to turn. She had not wanted to sound how she in fact had sounded. It was sharper than she had intended to sound but somehow her stubborn emancipated side surfaced. Anyway, she had said it and a part of her really had meant that in fact it is not absolutely necessary to be married. _He_ had brought up the topic of marriage again. _Bloody hell, I just could have said yes, I shouldn't have made things more complicated than they already were. I'm such an idiot sometimes.  
_

* * *

Avoiding his eyes, like he avoided hers, they finished their shopping mostly in silence but on the windy way back to the centre of the village where the cottage was he fished for her hand and held her tightly in his. He would not acknowledge defeat. Alright, if she wants to be a modern woman then so be it. Tommy knew and vowed to himself that he had to learn more of _her_ world and he was willing to change some of his conservative ways. Except maybe that thing with marriage. Suddenly his eyes caught something in a shop window.

_Well, I would not change my mind on that particular topic. _Muttering "Be right back!" he let go of her hand and went into the little boutique. When he came back outside he presented her a white mug with an ornamental handle and silver writing on it.

_~* ° Her Ladyship ° *~  
_

"I love you, Barbara Havers, and maybe I'm not as modern as you'd want me to be but yes, I agree that in modern times the one thing doesn't necessarily depend on the other. But I'd love to be your husband and I'd love to have you to be my wife and I'd love to be the father of your children and I'd love to have them carry my name. Ah, yes, and the title. I'm still not asking you to answer me right now but please note that I still don't feel like accepting a no."

He took a deep breath, turned and went on with her following a second after. Barbara grinned but still she did not answer. _Yes, yes, yes_ \- that was what her heart cried. _You know that's still a crazy idea_ \- her anxious mind tried to argument. _Just say it, Barbara, you stubborn woman._

"You're a bit stubborn, aren't you. Ah, well, I vaguely remember that..." she muttered.

Somehow Tommy could not get rid of the feeling that, whatever she had said at Asherton View Point and whatever she had said at the Tesco, she already had made her decision and it absolutely felt like it was a positive one. He only needed her to say it aloud.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

***I love Tesco. **I love big Tescos more. I love those huge 24-7 Tescos the most. Even when they don't sell beer in the night... ;-) But anyway Nanrunnel's Tesco is one of the smaller ones...**  
**


	4. Clear Words - Dinner First

**Author's notes: **Another double chapter.**  
**

Oh, and sorry, but momentarily I have too less time to write as much as I'd like...

* * *

**.**

**Clear Words  
**

**.**

* * *

When they came to the junction that led up to Emerald Cottage Tommy went straight on.

"Where are we going? I thought the cott-"

"What is it, Barbara?" She looked quizzical at his firm words. "What have you meant with your crypticals at Tescos? In clear words please. I want to talk open with you."

Barbara swallowed. She knew she had messed it up. After a short while of thinking she answered honestly but with her eyes firmly down on the street below her feet.

"What I was trying to say is that I'm not on any contraception but I trust you to have no disease..."

"You said _that_ clearly."

"And if we... when we..."

"When we make love..." Tommy helped her softly saying it. He grabbed and squeezed her hand without looking at her. At least it felt as if she had not totally messed it up.

"When we make love..." Barbara let it linger on her tongue for a second or two before she went on. She briefly cast a glance over at Tommy but he continued looking straight down the road. Fortunately there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth. It was enough to encourage her to go on. "...then I'm ready to bear the consequences. If that would mean I'm going to become... pregnant... then... it would be okay. Well, I s'pose it would be more than okay. Actually I've figured out that I don't intend to leave you anytime soon... anytime _at all_... so..." His arm went around her shoulder again but they still did not look at each other. "And yes, I can picture a shared future. And yes, with a child."

"Then why-"

"What I don't picture is me becoming your..." She swallowed again.

"...my Lady Asherton?"

Barbara nodded. "M-hm."

"So you definitely don't want to marry me?" He sounded defeated.

"No. Yes. I mean... I don't know... Look at us: we've figured out... umm... we've learned... we have..."

"We have declared our love for each other?" Tommy helped. They shared a quick but gentle look.

"Yah... not quite two days ago. And you already have asked me to _marry_ you. It's a bit... helter-skelter... I mean, well, usually you decide on something like this after you've found out that you can _live_ together, that your relationship _works_. You don't ask-"

"Our relationship is about ten years going. I truly believe it works."

_Ten years._ Barbara thought. _Helen was still alive. _So it was not Barbara alone who felt more than friendship for such a long time now. She took a deep breath.

"But I truly believe that there will be moments in which you will ask yourself how you could ever have gotten together with _me_. Tommy, I'm not one of your lot, I-"

"Please! Not that class-thing again, Barbara." Tommy nearly winced.

"But it's _there_. It _is_ between us. I want to forget about it, I really do, but it undeniably is _there_. You're the rich earl and I'm just the not-so-rich commoner. Your people, the people at the Met, _everybody_ will think I just married you in order to climb the social ladder."

"Bollocks!" Tommy interposed. "And you're not _'just a commoner'_. That's rubbish!"

"It's not. And guess what? I'm also afraid to lose myself in your posh world. I'm afraid that when we marry I have to give up the last little bits I own - my independency, my normality. _Me_. That's why I've not answered with a yes. Couldn't you try to think about living with me _without_ a license?"

"No. I won't. I don't _want_ to. I... phew... look at you, Barbara, you're so a part of my family, so a part of us Ashertons, so a part of me. Everybody at the barbecue could have seen it, everybody had accepted it, had accepted _you_ the way you _are_. Modern, straightforward, different - _you_!" Tommy took a deep breath. He really did not know what else he could say to convince her. "And you definitely don't have to give up anything."

They went a few yards before Tommy spoke again.

"Besides, one usually doesn't get pregnant after the first night-"

"Ha..." Her huffed insertion made him look at her and both grinned somewhat lopsided and shy.

"So... Just promise me that you will at least _think_ of the idea. Yes, you _will_ get involved with 'my society' when you stay with me, even when we're not married. You _will_ attend some functions with me, you-"

"I won't have to when I stay independent."

"You won't have to even when we're married. But I'd love to have you by my side. Barbara, you'd be my wife, not my... adjunct with wedding ring."

They had taken the next road that led to the cottage and had now reached his car. With the keys already in his hands Tommy fully turned to Barbara.

"Will you please promise me that you think of the idea? Please?" He gave her a look that made her melt. His dark eyes were soft, pleading, loving. Barbara sighed.

"Mh... yes, I could keep that in mind." She tried a smile. No, she was not really convinced. And she still was afraid.

"You're so stubborn." He bent down to her and she did not retreat.

"I'm independent." she answered onto his lips before he kissed her.

"Stubborn!" Tommy opened the car.

"That's what _you_ are."

"_I_ have to. With you I have to or else I'd have nothing to say at all anymore."

* * *

**.**

**Dinner First  
**

**.**

* * *

They fetched their travel bags from the back of the car and the wind blowing heavily up the street literally let them sail across to the cottage. After their little discussion it was a hesitant, somewhat awkward mood they were in. Additionally it suddenly was obviously lingering in the air where this day would end. Yes, both clearly wanted that but still Barbara was somehow afraid. This was so planned, so talked about. The teenage part of her mind always had hoped it would be much more out of the moment, more romantic and not... well there was no better way to describe it than _obviously going to happen_. Each time they had kissed and if they had felt alone the kiss had turned into something so full of desire. This could not end anywhere else. That is to say if they don't start another bloody discussion.

It still turned in her mind what they had talked about at the supermarket and on their way here. It would be the hardest part to set that straight. She and her bloody modern need to stay independent. It simply all went too fast. She needed time to adjust to this new situation.

When they both entered the cottage - Tommy had unlocked it and offered her to go in first - she did not really know how to go on.

Tommy already had made a decision. Despite the fact that he somehow had to adjust to her modern way of seeing things and despite the momentarily awkward atmosphere they would have the most wonderful time in the cottage. They would cook together, then they would eat together and then he would lead her upstairs and they would make love in the candle light for the rest of the night and throughout the following day until Wednesday morning, maybe interrupted by a soaking hot bath. Well, that did not mean to be an interruption anyway. He would cherish her, he would learn about her body, he would find out what would be most pleasurable for her. He wanted to let her explore him likewise. He swallowed and almost was about to skip cooking and eating by what the thought of it made with his stomach and even lower.

He put the plastic bags onto the counter and turned just in time to see her letting her coat slide down her arms. It was an innocent movement but Tommy already pictured her letting a bathrobe slide down her bare skin that way. Abruptly he turned away again to keep him from very inappropriate actions.

"You make the salad and I prepare the casserole?" he croaked. His coat carelessly fell to the floor when he missed the bar stool on the other side of the high kitchen table.

* * *

While Barbara put it up and both coats onto the hook at the entrance door she wondered where his orderliness had gone to. _Maybe a bit distracted..._ she thought of him. But she had to busy herself with something so she would not think the entire time about what would follow after dinner. Yes, of course she was nervous. Full of eager anticipation but nervous. Coming back into the kitchen she stopped in the doorway and smiled. She never had seen his domestic side.

"What?" he asked putting down the potato peeler.

"Nothing." she smiled and did not move.

They shared a long look. _He looks so adorable._ she thought and fought hard not to go over to him and skip cooking and dinner. She did not notice that her smile had turned softer and her eyes clearly told him what she had in mind. Well, in fact he only thought he knew what she was thinking of. What she really was thinking of was a bit... naughty. It had something to do with the kitchen counter and it was highly inappropriate.

"You like what you see?" Tommy did not even try to hide his smug grin.

"I haven't seen you... doing such kitchen things... that's all. And no, the corn cob thing doesn't count..." Barbara played it down and busied herself with the stuff that still was in the bags. She put the things aside and then searched for a salad bowl.

"Salad bowl's in the cupboard above the sink." Tommy was about to wash his hands when Barbara stretched across him to reach up at the highest shelf in the cupboard. Instead of putting his hands under the water he couldn't resist cupping her tempting breast.

"Tommy!" she shrieked. They did not mind that his hands still were dirty with some sand from the potatoes when he pulled her close and they exchanged a deep kiss against the sink with his hands all over her and her fingers buried into his hair.

"Skip dinner?" he mumbled onto her lips.

Retreating from him and pushing some distance between them Barbara gained some breath before she answered. "No... No. Better not." She swallowed. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I am too." Tommy already pulled her close but an intense short kiss was all he got this time. Dramatically sighing he turned back to his former task.

While Tommy added a few things to the half-ready meat she washed the lettuce and the cucumber, then chopped it and finished the salad with a simple oil and vinegar dressing and with some of the frozen italian herbs. Barbara rapped him over his knuckles when Tommy dipped a finger into the dressing. "Bad boy!" They shared a companionable grin.

But then a very improper thing flashed through her mind when she saw in the corner of her eye how Tommy slowly licked the dressing from his fingers. Even his now very naughty grin did not escape her and a soft shade of pink washed across her cheeks.

* * *

After both had finished their kitchen work, the casserole was in the oven, the salad was prepared and the fire was lit, they sat down on the sofa and immediately started to cuddle close.

"What a great way to end this birthday weekend." Tommy whispered and found his lips captured by hers. Whatever her mind was telling her about their relationship - her physical dedication was undeniable. She had not wanted to wait another second. His sheer presence had tempted her the entire afternoon. Soon their tongues claimed the opponents mouth.

"Mmmmh..." she breathed between juicy kisses. "You taste of basil..."

Tommy held her a bit away to look in her eyes. "Who's Basil?" he asked, merely suppressing a cheeky grin. It earned him a playful punch into his ribcage. Barbara laughed out loud when the pressure of his hands that were surrounding her own ribcage tickled her. Happiness flooded through every single one of her nerves when she suddenly realised that indeed they finally were alone and that nobody could interrupt them. Not even the dog. She reached up to Tommy's nape and coarsely pulled him close again.

"I'm so glad Limpy's stayed at the manor." she mumbled onto his mouth. "No way he could interrupt us now."

"Mmh." was all Tommy could manage because the last distance between them was closed by Barbara. He easily coaxed her lips apart again and Barbara allowed his tongue to invade her mouth once more.

* * *

They sat side by side, his arm around her shoulders at the backrest, his other arm around her waist. She let her hand go under his jumper and then tucked a bit at his T-shirt to pull him a bit closer. This way she slightly pulled it off from his jeans. When he suddenly pushed her down into the cushions and skidded over her she gasped. Though he supported himself and did not fully lay on her she revelled in having his weight on her pelvis and on her chest.

"Did I crush you?" he asked terrified.

"Not at all." Barbara grabbed his nape again and pulled his face back down to her. Whilst kissing they moved and fidgeted until one of her legs was bent and leaned against the backrest, her other leg stood on the ground and Tommy laid between them. They found a position with him lying only half on Barbara. Lips still connected his hands wandered above her chest and her breasts and squeezed her waist. It made her squirm a bit in delight. Her hands also stroked and caressed whatever they could reach, mostly she pulled him close by tugging at his jumper or at his shoulders. She felt his thumbs pressing gently onto her belly and then his careful fingers undid the zipper of her jeans. A wave of wonderful anticipation went through her belly.

Barbara reached around him for his bum cheeks. Her squeezes made him hum appreciative. Tommy felt his trousers becoming a bit tighter than they usually were. Warm desire danced around in his stomach.

When his hand slid under the cloth of her jeans Barbara gasped into his mouth and she tried to open Tommy's belt in return. There was too less space between them for four hands fumbling somewhat hectically and she could not open that damn thing so she cursed under her breath and Tommy had to chuckle at her throat.

"Shall I help you?" he hoarsely whispered and got up a bit to take off his jumper and T-shirt in one movement. He placed it on the backrest of the sofa. Barbara softly pressed her palms flat onto his naked belly. Her eyes widened by the sight of his exposed chest. His belt, removed from his jeans with a wooshing sound and him still kneeling between her legs in a lascivous pose, followed but before he could continue with the zipper of his jeans the smell of the dinner in the oven reached his nose and his showing pose slumped. He wholeheartedly cursed. "Oh shit!"

* * *

Tommy jumped up and said "Don't move. I'll be right back. I just turn off the oven."

"On." Barbara defeatedly breathed without opening her eyes.

Tommy only hesitated a second until her pun reached his brain. With a big grin he hurried into the kitchen and tried to save anything from the half burnt casserole. He put the remaining and edible parts onto two plates and returned into the living area.

Barbara had kept lying how he had left her only two minutes ago - hair a full mess, eyes closed, lips still swollen from their kiss. And her jeans open. One arm hang down the side of the sofa, the other that moments ago had pulled at his neck to get him closest to her lips had simply dropped and now laid above her head. A soft smile adorned the corners of her lips as if she would know that he was watching her. The features of her face were as relaxed as they could be.

Tommy swallowed.

"Barbara." he croaked. "We have three options. We eat the unburnt parts of the casserole first or we go upstairs first or I love you right here on the sofa first." He swallowed once more when Barbara opened her eyes that clearly told him to take her right now on the sofa.

Before he could move her grumbling stomach gave an answer on its own and laughing Tommy helped her up.

Okay, dinner first.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	5. Storm

**Author's notes: **Remember my warnings?!

* * *

**.**

**Storm  
**

**.**

* * *

His hand that had helped her up did not let go of hers when they went around the sofa. Barbara tried to zip her jeans closed with only her left hand until Tommy chuckled and offered her his help. He should not have asked. And he definitely should not have tried to help. They had wanted to have dinner first. At least that was why they had interrupted their action on the sofa. They were hungry. Weren't they?

Without waiting for her reply he cautiously fumbled with one hand at that stubborn little thing for a couple of seconds until Barbara moaned and stilled his hand.

"Stop doing that, Sir." she rasped. Her thoughts were totally focussed on his hand and what his touches made with her. The wonderful feeling that had washed over her when they were kissing on the sofa had not yet left her body and she still was highly aroused. His fingers so close to her most sensitive spot, well, in fact applying this wonderfully fumbling pressure onto her moist and sensitive spot did exactly _all_ but cool her down.

Tommy noticed the sensation too. Her hand firmly gripping his wrist inches away from her abdomen she stared him in the eyes. He simply stared back at her for a few seconds.

"I-" He paused. After one blink they simultaneously spoke.

_"I love you."_

* * *

Lips instantly crushing on hers he turned them both in a dancelike movement so she was leaning against the back of the sofa now. His arms encircled her waist and his hip pushed her against the soft and firm furniture. His arousal was firmly pressing into her soft thigh. He seductively chuckled while he kissed her again.

"Do I irritate you?" His voice was darker than it ever had been before and the little evil pitch sent a sounding shiver from her ear to her brain and deep down into her guts.

"You wouldn't believe." Barbara breathed onto his lips. She was melted wax in his arms. If he would love her now she could not have objected even if her mind had told her so.

"We still could skip dinner." It sounded as confident as if he had read her mind. Tommy left a wet trace on her throat while he murmured that. "I believe the microwave will heat it up again later."

"No, it's okay." Barbara let her head fall back. "Just keep your fingers away from...mmm...me." The last word only was breathed with a short delay because she had to steady her voice which was not an easy task with his hand suddenly under her jeans and on the bare skin of her hip.

Her jumper already had been discarded while they had been kissing on the sofa and now her T-shirt was pushed up and Tommy caressed her belly. "I'll try." he mumbled and moved his thumbs away from the hem of her knickers to the soft flesh of her waist and then up to her breasts. "I'll very much try..."

* * *

Their kiss grew even more intense with their hands all over each other. What was it they had wanted to do first? They could not remember. Dinner was forgotten and cooling on the kitchen table while their desire turned even hotter. Tommy's jumper laid somewhere on the floor where he had lost it while he had turned her into the backrest. Barbara scraped her fingernails lightly across his bare back with lust and definitely with the purpose to gently mark him. She never had done this to any other of the few men in her life and it felt entirely good.

Tommy's hands were again buried under her jeans and he reached for her bottom to pull her closer into his groin. Somehow the blue piece of cloth was wriggled off her hips and he could easily caress her hip and her thighs. Hot desire ran across her skin and deep through her veins when Tommy picked her up and lifted her to sit on the backrest of the sofa. How he had done it was a miracle but her jeans already had fallen down her legs and were now lying on the ground. Maybe Barbara had shaken them off on her own, she could not tell.

Somehow he had the decency to restrain a bit for the simple statement that they should not do this where they were. It was no question and it was no suggestion to really stop. As if they would have been able. It was just the rough and raspy announcement that they _would_ do it. Now. Here.

"Ah, bloody hell, forget that." Barbara moaned into his ear when his mouth had left her lips to travel across her neck. A soft little bite there made her wail with pleasure. To hell with romantic foreplay and candles and whatever else. If she won't get the need out of her system right now the dinner would be un-enjoyable anyway. Now! She wanted him now.

* * *

Tommy was standing between her legs pressing his hip into hers, pressing all his ten fingers against her bum cheeks to pull her close to his crotch. And he still was fully dressed. _No option!_ she thought.

"Too... many... layers..." Barbara panted and ground her hip onto his groin, happily feeling the friction his arousal caused at her centre. She opened the zipper of his jeans and helped him to free him.

"I'm not used to..." he hesitantly mumbled. Barbara held his head close to hers with both palms on his cheeks so she could go on kissing him, reassuring him that this now was what they both wanted.

"What?" she demanded. She was so close and just wanted to feel him inside her. No talking. Not now. She needed a counterpart or else she would slip of that couch. Her desire was warm and damp between her thighs.

"...this. At the back- oh, god, Barbara!" Her palm on his best piece made him suck in some air. She stroked him a bit and scraped her fingernails gently from the tip to its root and into the hair on his belly. Suddenly Tommy did not care at all that his jeans and boxers were pooling at his ankles and that her T-shirt only was pushed up and somehow stuck with her bra, giving him access to her breasts and the soft skin of her belly. She was pretty clearly showing him what she wanted. And she told him.

"Now. Here. To hell with a romantic candlelight... nookie!"

_Well, those were clear words!_ Tommy thought, lifted her slightly and she helped him pulling off her underwear.

* * *

Kissing her lips his fingers caressed her inner thighs gently, quickly reaching her bikini area and tenderly going through her curls before he stroked her center _once_. He just needed to feel that she was ready. He just needed to feel her wetness. He just wanted to make sure he already was allowed. Immediately a thunder of arousal shot through her abdomen and Barbara had to press her legs together. Tommy was not fast enough to retreat his hand and to keep her thighs apart so now his hand was where she so desperately wanted release. His thumb pressed against her pink button and after two more short strokes he could feel her pulsating against his fingers. One more move with a curled finger almost inside her and she came apart.

"Oooh!" she cried and her muscles restricted. Her eyes had gone shut when his hand had reached her center but now they sprang open and she looked at Tommy with wide eyes full of an expression somewhere between desire, satisfaction and disbelief that he did what he just did with his fingers. A smug and slightly proud grin appeared uninvited on his face while he slipped his hand away. Barbara did not care that this appeared a bit possessive. Without further friction her body only screamed for more and she opened her legs for him. She wanted more. So did he.

* * *

Her coming against his fingers had felt fantastic and only had added to his arousal. Tommy knew that everything he had done, everything they were doing now was right. It was what Barbara wanted and it was what he wanted. Their eyes locked. Her face was flushed and enchanted and her eyes bored her soul into his, telling him he should not dare to stop now. Tommy stepped close until his dripping tip reached her nub. After a few teasing strokes, eyes locked, lips hovering over the other's, hot, laboured but forcefully evened breaths mingling and caressing the other's faces, her hands on his biceps and his shoulderblade and his on the outsides of her thighs, her legs finally encircled him and she firmly pulled him closer.

A little lift of her bottom and a little upward turn of his hips and with all his willpower not to rush it, not to just... He swallowed, breathed in and out and pressed his lips softly onto hers. And then he slowly slid into her. The sensation of completeness rolled in a warm wave through both.

"Gods, Tommy..." she let go of the breath she had not been aware she was holding.

* * *

"Barbara! This is...oooh..." he sighed when Barbara moved herself to the edge of the backrest and thus closer to him, thus him deeper into her inner sanctum. Their hips gently rocked and rolled in their own music and Tommy carefully slid back and forth. Barbara knew she was close again. Still. And Tommy knew he would not last long himself.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed when his need finally switched off his brain and his thrusts became erratically unrestricted. Their joining turned heavier, wilder, needful, desperate and very fulfilling.

And short. Their longing for each other had been repressed and interrupted for too many times to make this meeting last long. He could feel her tightness closing even more around him. She could feel his erection moving against her innermost walls. Barbara held onto his arm and neck and kept his chest against her bared breasts while they kissed open mouthed and wild. When Tommy knew he was close he grabbed her bottom and supported her synchronic flows.

Their bodies were fused like hot metal pressed together between a hammer and the anvil.

"Barbara!" Tommy hissed. He fought hard to keep himself back, to hold onto it until she would have her own height of pleasure. Again.

* * *

Barbara arched against him and threw her head back. Unable to stop moaning with every push of his hip she suppressed her emotions until her legs cramped again, clamped his pelvis against hers. She wanted to share this moment with him. She wanted to feel the ultimate pleasure at the same moment like Tommy but she sensed that he also held back, that he had not yet fully freed his emotions.

"Tommy! Please!" she whispered beggingly and then she was off any coherent thoughts. The wonderful feeling of the prickling that increased and centered in her abdomen was almost unbearable now. She was only moments away from falling over the edge. She groaned and bent her body the other way again, pulsating around him, squirming against him, moaning his name again, then she bumped her head onto his shoulder, buried her face into his skin, bit her teeth into his flesh. This sweet torture was the last ounce on his balance of emotions. His movements stilled for the fragment of a second, his last thrust crushed deep and he groaned her name against her neck. His muscles shuddered him into her multiple times more when he spilled his love and both reached a shared, very much needed, very much wanted and very much voiced climax.

* * *

And outside of the cottage the wind audibly had turned into a storm.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Author smugly grins**


	6. Dinner With Delay

**Author's notes: **Ah, well, real life obligations...**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Dinner with Delay  
**

**.**

* * *

After the final outburst they kept holding each other for a while.

"Oh, Tommy..." Barbara breathed into his ear.

"Mmmh... yes..." he answered onto her neck, contented like she sounded, and placed a wet kiss there.

Eventually when the last waves of their climax had ebbed and their breaths had steadied Tommy could not get rid of the impression that Barbara still hugged him just to avoid looking at him. He felt satisfied and wonderful and hoped that Barbara felt the same.

"Barbara?" he whispered after their connection gently ended.

"Yes?" she answered equally whispering. Her body relaxed against his and her legs finally let go of their firm grip of his legs. _God, that was...wonderful! _Slowly she caressed his shoulders. She pressed little kisses in the crook of his neck where she buried her face. His arms still totally encircled her waist and his fingertips ghostly traced across her waist.

"You okay?"

"Mmmh. Yes." He felt her nodding against his collarbone.

"Good." A few more moments passed in silence.

"Please, let me down." Barbara suddenly said.

"Of course." Tommy stepped back to give her space to climb down from the backrest. When she had solid ground under her feet she felt that her legs were slightly wobbly. Helping her finding a steady stance Tommy mirrored her nervous chuckle. He bent down and gave her a soft lingering kiss to reassure her that everything was wonderful, that everything was good, that everything was right and exactly how it should be.

"We should get dressed decently." Barbara mumbled watching him stepping out of his jeans and boxers. With a strange contortion she fumbled her shirt free from where it stuck under her bra and pulled both down and to how they usually were worn. A warm flood of satisfaction still lingered in her body though it was a bit cold now. She nervously smiled and massaged her thigh in order to make it warm.

"You want to refresh a bit?" he attentively asked her. Simply nodding Barbara quickly vanished in the bathroom so Tommy had some time to rummage through their bags and to retrieve some sweat pants and her pyjama bottoms and knickers. After he cleaned up a bit - himself and the suspicious traces on the furniture - he positioned her garment there on the spot furthest from their recent lovemaking and went to the kitchen to re-heat their dinner in the microwave. Barbara should have the privacy she deserved when she dressed herself again. She had appeared a bit shaky despite every intimacy that had happened minutes ago. He smiled at the thought. It was not exactly what he had planned but it was... gorgeous. _We just had surrendered to the hurricane of our desire. Wonderful.  
_

Dreamy eyed he looked out of the window and watched the plants bow down before the storm. Then he rushed upstairs.

* * *

Barbara had hurried to the bathroom and had cleaned herself up a bit, thinking about the wonderful explosion of emotions they had let burn them down a few moments ago. She was not ashamed of what they had done, or where, or how. She was not even ashamed of her own boldness, a boldness she never had shown before in all her love-life. She just was a bit shocked she was capable of it. When she stood at the sink, still clad in bra and T-shirt and - she had to remember last night with a mental grin - her woollen socks but nothing more, she washed her face and watched it in the mirror.

"Next time a bit more self-control, Miss Havers." she mumbled at her reflection. Then she softly smiled. The sensations of the physical exchange still lingered between her legs and Barbara wondered if it ever will disappear.

_You've just had a quickie at the backrest of the sofa! With your boss, Barbara!_ She chuckled into the mirror. _With the Earl of Asherton whom you're going to marry. Good gracious, just _say_ it!_ Now she broadly grinned.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself and then rolled her eyes. _Now pull yourself together, old girl, and try to get through dinner without your smutty desires._

She knew that this was going to be a night with much less sleep than the nights before, only this time it would be without any drama, any grief and with a lot more joy. She blushed a bit and nodded at her reflection.

She would just have to put on some pants before they would have dinner.

* * *

They met at the high kitchen table.

Barbara was beet red when she sat down. She shot him a glance and a smile but apart from that she could not really look at Tommy. It had been wonderful but still... She would love to canoodle him against the wall but still there was a bit embarrassment. It was not their encounter itself it was simply her licentiousness that she was nervous of. Tommy's mind raced. He knew he had to reassure her. He knew he had to show her that everything was fine, everything was brilliant in fact and he still felt the pleasurable sting of the scratches Barbara had left on his back. But he could feel it too that the atmosphere now was slightly awkward so they silently started to eat.

A few bites were already in his stomach before he bent a bit closer to her. "I'm sorry, Barbara." he mumbled.

"For what?" The piece of meat in her mouth suddenly was too big to be swallowed down easily.

"For that... ravish..." Tommy laid his fork onto the table and took Barbara's left hand in his own.

"Ah, well..." Barbara slightly shook her head, more to signalise that she actually had some difficulties to talk about it although she smiled at the thought of their wild meeting in the living area of the cottage.

It did not escape his eyes. Tommy took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "I had planned to make love with you on a bed, Barbara. Much more romantic, with silent music and with candles... I normally don't... I've never made... I ususally wouldn't..." He had to clear his throat while he searched for the right words.

Barbara shook her head again. "I... umm... Well, actually I've been..." She took another fork full of that casserole into her mouth so he could not quite understand what she mumbled but it sounded like _'screwed against a sofa once'_._  
_

"But it never had been... so... " She harrumphed and put her fork down. "I've had _two_..." Her voice trailed off again when she raised her eyes to his and blushed. But she broadly grinned. A weight fell off his mind when he saw it. Tommy cocked his head.

"Oh, yes, you've had!" He lifted her hand to his lips. "But I have to admit that I'm quite surprised you already know how it is... well... against the back of a sofa..." Sheepishly teasing her he grinned.

"Well, you may not believe it but it actually..." Barbara shook her head and glared at him. Fortunately she understood that he was just teasing her though she had to set that straight. "Well, actually it wasn't my _usual_... playground!"

"Of course not." Tommy now fully grinned. The thought of having made love to her already tempted him so he kissed her behind her ear. With soft pressure he gently gnawed at her nape. "I'm eager to learn what else I could do when we're not... rushing... You know, hours of foreplay and hours of snuggling afterwards. And inbetween. More time, more tenderness, more caresses... more intimacies..."

Barbara's neck flushed when she whispered. "Tommy..." His teeth made her back shiver with goosepimples.

"I love you for saying my name so tenderly, Barbara." he breathed onto the little red mark his teeth had left on her skin.

"I love you for making urgently needed love to me so tenderly."

"Hadn't it been tender the other times before?"

"Not really, not like _that_!"

Tommy stopped the gentle ministrations on her neck. Shocked and very serious he could not form his next question. His stomach cramped and he feared her answer. "Did they...? Have you been...?"

"No." She turned her head to look him in the eyes to emphasise the truth. "No. Never."

"Good. But...?"

"Oh, it always had been consensually, you don't have to go and arrest someone. But..." Barbara paused and smiled. "But it never had been so... wonderful. Wild and raw..." Unusual for her she actually giggled now. "So... needy and still... satisfying and gentle. It was exactly what I..." She cupped his cheek and inhaled. "...exactly what we had needed."

They did not kiss, they did not move, they did not say a word, they just drowned in each other's eyes. After a short while of silence she started to chuckle. His eyes assumed an irritated expression.

"What is it?"

Though she blushed Barbara gave him a small kiss. "I've never talked so much about... _that_..."

"...never talked about _that_? _That_ as in _making love_?" Tommy voiced it. Barbara diverted her eyes to the table and nodded.

"M-hm." She paused. "Except the usual sophomoric blokes asking how it was."

"Oh." He paused. "And?"

"Hm?"

"How was it?"

Barbara gave him a playful slap on his upper arm. That is, she tried to but he could parry it. Cheekily grinning Tommy tried to grab her but Barbara managed to escape his hands for a while. They gently wrestled until it turned into an even gentler hugging. Having her finally letting him overpower her he dipped her down so she was lying in his arms and he could kiss her without further objections.

"Wonderful... and exceptional!" she sighed when they stopped kissing just to breathe air.

"Hm?"

"It was exceptional..."

Another long and exceptional kiss followed.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	7. Breeze

**Author's notes: **Thank you all so much for your reviews so far.**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Breeze  
**

**.**

* * *

The exceptional kiss at the kitchen table had turned even hotter, though it still was tender and still full of longing. Tommy held her safely in his arms, fingers spread on her back, preventing her to fall, and Barbara buried her hand in his dark hair, caressing his nape, tickling his ear, holding onto his shoulder, her mind drifting away on his kiss.

"Barbara..." he mumbled onto her lips before he held her a tiny bit away from him to look into her eyes. "I want to make love with you again."

She smiled. "What about dinner?"

He did not answer. After a few seconds in which he dived into the green pools of her eyes he pulled her to his lips again.

"Extensive. Slow. Tender. Like you deserve it." he whispered between small kisses, ignoring her question. "Now. Right now."

She kept her eyes closed while she answered. "It may be news to you but leaving aside the fact that I'm still quite hungry I actually have no reasonable objections."

"You having no objections indeed is very new to me. And guess... I have some sort of hunger too." He chuckled and they continued their kiss.

Breathless after a few moments Barbara murmured: "Eventually you should take advantage of this situation, Sir, shouldn't you?!"

"I should indeed. So... I suggest to go upstairs. I don't want to... umm... not here... in the kitchen..." He loved how she dreamed herself through his eyes straight into his soul and even forgot to blush. But he did.

"Mh." She pulled his face close again. Barbara thought that she actually would do it everywhere with him. Even on the floor in the laundry room with nothing between them and the cold tiles but their dirty bed sheets. She kissed him firmly.

When Tommy grinned against her lips, making every deepening of that kiss impossible, she noticed that she had thought aloud. Now she blushed.

"Not yet, Barbara. First I have to spoil you to make up for... err..."

"...for?"

"For that... well, you know... that tempest-tossed rush at the backrest... I mean... I should've..." Barbara stopped his ramblings.

"Oh, rubbish, Tommy. It was... wonderful." She cupped his cheek and caressed his lips with her thumb. "Wonderfully differently wonderful." Another wave of redness rolled across her face. "The best urgent quickie I've ever had. Now could you please let me sit up? My neck's startin' to ache..."

* * *

Ignoring the only partly eaten casserole and the dishes on the kitchen table they went upstairs. It was a journey of its own. First Tommy dragged Barbara with him then he turned in front of her and facing her also grabbed her other hand. With a smile he pulled her into his chest and kissed her again. Her grip on his hands turned into a firm squeeze when Barbara had to release some of her pleasure. She stood on tip toes and darted her tongue deeper into his mouth. She could not help it but everytime he kissed her, and now that they were alone and she knew of the pleasures he could give her she felt it even more, she felt a desire stirring in her stomach she had not experienced before. When he bowed down to give back some of the desire she offered him she lost her balance and chuckling Tommy encircled her waist to protect her from stumbling backwards.

"I'll catch you." he whispered and whirled her around. Lifting Barbara up from the ground by pulling her in a close embrace he climbed the first steps with her pressed against his chest until they reached the intermediate landing. Instead of turning and going on upwards he let them crash into the wall. With a distinct push of his hips against hers he carefully crashed her against the wooden panel thus eliciting a lustful moan from her lungs. Barbara immediately blushed.

"You...!" she purred before his lips closed her mouth.

"You feel so good!" he uttered while they slowly slid down the wall.

They shared a few more wet breathy kisses, with her hands in his back and his fists clenching the cloth of her T-shirt, before they stopped the slide.

"We really should go on upstairs, Barbara." Tommy croaked behind her ear.

"Mmmh." Her lips were at his neck now leaving wet traces.

"I want to cherish you on soft pillows, my love." His softly spoken words sent a shiver down her spine and woke her from her entrancement on his skin. They looked into each other's eyes for a few endless moments until Barbara hoarsely asked him to lead the way.

* * *

They managed to climb the rest of the stairs and stopped shortly after stepping through the door to the bedroom. Barbara first, Tommy right behind her back.

Agape Barbara looked around. It was a cosy bedroom with two small cross-bar windows decorated with modern plain coloured curtains, walls lightly painted, a few horse paintings, timber framework under a pitched roof, dark polished furniture, a huge and obviously ages old four-poster bed with starched white linen bed sheets under a modern plain coloured bedspread, already folded back, and with what seemed thousands of soft feather-filled pillows. But the most romantic thing was that the room was lit by candles alone; lit by multiple candles in coloured glasses standing on almost every plain surface.

Barbara's heart beat fast while Tommy's soft voice murmured into her ear that he had ventured to call the housemaid so she could prepare the cottage. That had been the reason why the downstairs sofa had been tidy and the fire was ready to be lit again as well as all the candles here in the bedroom.

"And while you were in the bathroom I ran up here and lit them without you noticing it." His breath tickled her earlobe. "I'm sorry that I forgot the romantic music..."

Barbara leaned back into his suddenly bared chest. How did he always do that?

"I don't care." she whispered and swayed her back across him. "Just listen to the wind outside."

* * *

The span of his fingers softly laid on her waist and his nose lightly sniffed a breathy trace across her neck. Barbara had to close her eyes.

"Listen to the rain washing against the window."

Open mouthed Tommy placed a wet kiss on her neck.

"Hear the storm rustle the branchlets of the plants outside." Her voice had turned hoarse and laden with desire.

He shoved her T-shirt upwards and lifting her arms she left the warmth of his chest just as long as it took him to pull the garment off. The feeling of his skin on hers was sensational and made her stop breathing for a few heartbeats.

"Mmmh..." A glowing log of the fire downstairs broke and crackled. "...hear the wind softly hummin' through the chimney, givin' the dyin' fire a soft blow so it sizzles, disturbed in its sleep before it lays back down again?"

He blew a soft breath across her shoulder and softly bit her flesh. Barbara audibly exhaled for that pleasurable little pain before he soothed the bite with a warm lingering kiss. She had to work hard to regain her voice before she could carry on whispering.

"...'n' the crackin' ol' wood of the rafters 'bove us." She only mumbled now, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and Tommy's lips nibbled at her earlobe.

"...'n' d'you catch the faint sound o' the sailin' boats' masts jinglin' in the harbour basin down at the coast?" She herself could hear nothing anymore but the steady sound of his breath behind her ear.

"Yah, I got it." His lips sealed her auricle with a kiss, his tongue tracing the contours of her tragus thus making her shiver.

"It's the sea fairies playing a song for us, Barbara." he silently talked into her ear. For a while both just stood there listening to the sounds of the stormy weather outside and their breaths filling the room, their tiny inhaling and exhaling sounds and the sounds of their lips leaving wet traces on each other's necks... cheeks... chins... lips.

"And I love to hear your wonderful voice whispering those sweet things." Tommy whispered and softly pressed his groin into her back.

"Mmmh..."

"It's making sweet wonderful things with me."

"_You_ are making sweet wonderful things with _me_!" This was no accusation at all. Au contraire.

* * *

"I know." Tommy smiled. "I can see the hairs on your arms raise when I tickle you behind your ear with my tongue like this... and unclasp that naughty black satin... thing... that _bloody_..."

Having some difficulties with her bra he cursed under his breath before his lips were at her ear again.

"Don't mock me, Barbara." he gently bit her earlobe. "I feel your body shaking with your chuckles against my chest... Oh, and I've heard your hiss that my hands... mmh, Barbara, you feel wonderful."

His hands had cupped her breasts, his thumbs played with her taut peaks which had made Barbara sharply inhale. After that she turned her head to reach his lips with hers again, exchanging a soft lingering kiss, trying to let him feel _how_ wonderful he made _her_ feel with his caresses. Tommy still was right behind at her back, skin on skin, her hands reaching for him wherever she could. His hands lazily went lower and his voice turned into a mere breeze against her auricle.

"I can hear your deep breathings... you like that, hm? ... when I touch the skin of your belly... like this... And I hear your heart beat faster when I-"

Tommy gasped in surprise when his hands that had reached under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms had found her naked hips.

"I hear your gasp when you discover that I wear-" Barbara whispered but was cut short.

"No knickers!" he exclaimed and shoved the trousers down her hips and to the floor. With a suggestive grin in his voice he added "Miss Havers, you're a naughty woman!"

"Actually I found that there was no need of putting them oooh... oh!" Now Barbara gasped in delight when his hands were placed on her thighs letting the thumbs play along the bikini line.

"Turn!" Tommy growled, so she stepped out of her pyjama bottoms and turned into his embrace.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	8. Dessert

**Author's notes: **You are quite impatient! ;-D Thanks for the reviews!

You still remember my warnings, don't you?**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Dessert**

**.**

* * *

Barbara had stepped out of the pyjama bottoms that had pooled around her ankles and had turned into Tommy's embrace when he had told her so.

* * *

She encircled his waist like he encircled her shoulders and pulled her close. Their lips met in a gentle kiss while they pressed their bodies at each other. Feeling the bulge of his affection pushing against her stomach Barbara slid her hands under the waistband of his sweat pants to help him undress only to find his bum cheeks underneath as bare as hers were. She stopped her movements only for a second but it did not go unnoticed by Tommy.

He broke the kiss to whisper that he had had the same naughty idea and there had been absolutely no need for underwear. Together they wriggled his pants over his arousal and he finally got rid of them until they stood absolutely naked in front of each other. It was quite dark with only the candles lit but both took their time to take in the sight of the beloved person in front of them.

She would call his body perfect though it was not. While her left hand still was on his hip Barbara's right hand palmed his upper arm that was not overly muscular but in quite a good shape for a 40-something self-proclaimed sluggard - with a deliciously broad chest she noticed while placing a boldly wet kiss onto his nipple. Even his tummy still was flat enough to be called... well, flat enough. And below his navel, right next to the few black hairs he stood at attention like a young eager soldier. Barbara glowed and - more out of habit - had to avert her eyes away from his obvious joy. But it was just for a second before she looked back and even traced her finger along his length from its tip down to its root and up the v-line back to his waist.

That was when his wandering eyes met the most embarrassing part of her body - the summit of her imperfection, like she called it.

Tommy had let his eyes rake over her body, lead by the ghostly path of his fingers. Though of course to him it was, her body was not perfect in the proper meaning of the word. She was not twentyfive anymore but that did not count at all. In fact it _did_ count to her credit. The rounding and the softness of her breasts were more alluring like any young small and solid boobs. And he loved the little hip pads that made her curves even more female. His fingertips touched them lightly and trailed across her waist, on their way to her bellybutton hesitating on the hardened skin of the - his eyes widened when he guessed that on the right side of her belly there must be about thirty small stitches and a few additional scars, where the pellets of lead shot once had hit her and almost had taken her from him. He never would have overcome this loss. It would have cracked him even more than every other loss. _Every_ other loss. He never had told her. He would tell her soon, he swore secretly. He had to.

"Oh, Barbara!" he whispered shocked. "I never knew it was... so..."

* * *

Before she could stop him he had fallen to his knees and pressed his lips onto the witnesses of her bravery.

"God, no, Tommy, don't!" she cried out and the hand that had just caressed him shot into his hair in order to prevent him from - well, from what? From making her feel embarrassed? She noticed she did not. From doing awkward things? It was not really awkward at all that he kissed her there. Instead it was soothing and it touched her deeply how his lips hovered along the biggest scars. It was wonderful how his hands had a soft and gentle grip on her thighs while he kissed her right belly. Sudden tears shot into her eyes and she closed them, letting her head roll to one side. He was so gentle. How on earth did she deserve him?

Feeling lucky and happy Barbara buried her hand in his hair when his nose and his lips traced to her belly button and the soothing feeling made room for a very anticipating buzz in her abdomen. Her scar did not matter anymore as a sign of imperfection. Tommy made them feel like a part that naturally belongs to her. A part that was worth to be treated special. He made her feel _totally_ treated special. All she could focus on was his mouth on her belly, slowly placing kisses down to her curls. All she felt were his hands on her thighs, tardily massaging to the front and then stroking her softly on the inner sides of her thighs with his thumbs.

Tommy's nose was so close to her nether regions that he could practically smell her wetness. The heady scent of her excitement was uplifting in every possible way.

"Tommy, you couldn't..." she managed before his lips had crossed the mound and reached her nub.

"I could!" he spoke onto it.

* * *

When he lightly sucking kissed it Barbara first sucked in some air but then just sighed and surrendered to the tingling warmth that had started to spread through her body. Her hand on his left shoulder and the other in the back of his head did not know if they should push him away or pull him closer but they definitely had a firm grip, probably leaving pressure marks on his skin.

Whereas Tommy's hands were as softly as possible stroking around her thigh to come to rest on her bottom. With the little fingers almost at her centre he kneaded her bum cheeks which only added to the weakness in Barbara's knees.

"No!" she whimpered toneless when finally his tongue darted out to play with her nub. Her knees buckled. With all left strength she deeply inhaled and straightened herself. Licking his way back up to her scar on the front Tommy's hands in her back had gone lower and were now stroking the insides of her thighs from behind. Finally he let one finger glide through her wet folds from behind. When she moaned, partly in pleasure, partly in frustration that he did that just once, he got up and lifted her into his arms like a bride. Smiling lovingly at her he carried her to the bed where he knelt on the mattress and laid her down in the middle slightly ungraceful and with a groan.

"Oh, hell, I'm definitely too old for that!"

* * *

"You're most definitely not too old for _that_!" Barbara whispered and pulled him down to her. She just wanted to kiss him, she just wanted to feel his skin on hers, she just wanted to have his weight on her. She longed for his touch, she craved for friction; after what he had done to her at the door she just needed to have him inside. And since her tongue battled with his from her mouth to his and back she could taste a bit of herself on his tongue, something she never had experienced before. It was intoxicating.

Barbara lifted one knee and Tommy wasted no time with laying himself next to her. He already gave her the pleasure of friction between her legs. Pressing the full weight of his groin onto her soft parts he made her moan in delight. Her roaming hand came to a gripping halt at his bottom. When his lips had travelled to the hollow at her neck she already was impatient enough to urge him.

"Sir!" Old behaviours. Tommy could not let her get away with that.

"Who?" he chuckled onto her left breast.

Needfully she groaned his name and raised her hip against his. "Please stop teasin' me, Tommy. I-"

Tommy's grinding hip sent a jolt of electricity through her abdomen.

"I can't stand that any..."

He could not either.

* * *

"Oh, Tooom-"

Enjoying every moment of it he slowly, with absolute relish slid into her warmth. "Mmmh." he sighed sheathing his full length deep inside her. If they had been fusing like hot metal when they had made love at the backrest of the sofa downstairs, now they melted into each other like two drops of mercury. Ready to vanish in steam when the temperature would rise. Arms were around the naked bodies, hands lingered and wandered, graced and tickled, stroked and grabbed. Lips breathed kisses, teeth nibbled on skin, tongues licked auricles and hardened tips of breasts.

Hip ground into hip, body rocked against body, flesh perspirated against flesh.

* * *

The tingling warmth that had spread across Barbara's body coiled in her abdomen and centred deep down between her legs. She felt Tommy twitch inside her. She heard his soft appreciative moans when her inner walls involuntarily cramped around him with the tightening tension inside.

Tommy lifted his chest and supported himself with one arm next to Barbara's chest. The sight beneath him lifted his mood into the clouds. Barbara had one of her own hands on her breast and the other on his right shoulder, leaving pressure marks like he already had on his left. Her eyes were closed, her head overexpanded backwards, her body was arching up from the bed. Her breathing was as laboured as his. She writhed under his touches. Every now and then her panting made a small sound that directly addressed his lower regions. Then Tommy had found the right angle and comfortable depth of his gentle thrusts that elicited a regular sigh from her. She bit her tongue while she licked her lips in concentrated anticipation, leaving them quite moist and temptingly open.

Tommy swallowed.

He could feel that she was close to the edge and would drag him with her when she stumbled over it but until now she still held back the total eruption. Tommy wanted to see her fall apart under his body.

"Let go, Barbara!" he panted and increased his speed.

"Not without you!" Barbara managed to breathe, eyes fluttering open and giving him a surrendered needful look. "Catch up, Sir..." He put his thumb onto the sensitive spot where both were connected.

"Come alooohng..." she moaned.

Then all thoughts had gone from her head and she groaned out loud when finally every single one of her inner muscles contracted around him.

She _did_ drag him with her.

* * *

After both had reached the stars and he had half collapsed onto her body they laid still and kept their connection for another little while. Tommy buried his nose behind her ear and still out of breath whispered at her neck.

"Mmmh. I have to apologize."

Not yet able to speak in a full sentence Barbara just mumbled. "Nah... for wha' dhis time?!" She still was trying to catch her breath and find her way back down to earth.

"I haven't loved you like I wanted to, Barbara, the way you would have deserved it, how it-"

"What do you mean?" Barbara finally had found her voice and whispered into his ear. "This was... absolutely... completing! If you'd spoil me even more than you just did... I think I'd be going to dissolve..."

Tommy smiled. And still...

"I mean... I had wanted to roll around with you _for hours_, caress you, cherish you with kisses from head to toe and back and centred, definitely centred. I had wanted to lick- umm... mmmh..." Slightly forced by Barbara in order to stop him talking nonsense they shared a tender kiss. "...honour you with _more_... kisses way down south..." Eyes still closed, Barbara smiled at that description though she blushed, especially when Tommy went on. "...something I definitely will do later, Barbara, I promise you that!"

He moved his hips and she squirmed a bit, partly at the prospect of what he told her and partly because of his grinding groin. His low voice added to her restarting arousal. And obviously he still made no attempt to slip off her wetness.

"I will be touching every freckle, every spot, every square inch of your skin!"

Having not yet broken their intimate connection she felt him growing inside. _Oh, my goodness, we're at it again! _Barbara opened her eyes. They stared at each other, realising that they had not yet come to an end._  
_

Tommy had to move himself a bit according to the renewed solidity thus buried himself even deeper again and accidentally also rubbed at her most sensitive spot so she was not at all able to suppress the sudden moan that came directly from her core. She closed her eyes again.

"Ohmygoodgracious... _Tommy_!" The sensational thrill had not yet left her body and in a few seconds and with just the hint of a motion Barbara was on the edge again, feeling that Tommy was there too. He shifted their bodies and was above her properly in an instant. Her legs snaked around his and she hooked her heels in the hollows of his knees.

They had absolutely no playful games or hesitancy or _rolling around for hours_ on their mind now. In fact they had nothing on their mind but their love connection. Her scraping fingers on his back and on his bum clearly told him she did not want a slow second go. And then she explicitly told him so in three plain words. That was all he had needed.

He thudded into her, she drove herself up against him. They performed just another hard, needy thrusting with a deeply imploding release. His lower body was pressed against her pink button, sending shivers into the entire nervous system of Barbara's body with every thrust.

"Yes! Yes!" She bucked her hips against his when she came again. She lifted her chest from the bed and held onto his shoulders while she cried out his name. "Gawwwd, Tommy!" Barbara's head fell back during the waves of her muscle contractions.

"Oh, Barbara! You... I..." Then Tommy was with her and cringed with his final thrust. "Mmmmh...!"

A few shudders more and together they fell backwards into the pillows. They were totally spent.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I'm off for the weekend so unfortunately you have to wait a bit for the next chapter(s)...


	9. Bathrobe

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the delay but my muse had been busy elsewhere for quite some time. So was I. To make up for it I have two chapters in a row, next one soon, needs some finishing _touches_...

Rem-**M**-ber my warnings?! Another advice: don't read M-rated stories in public or at work! ;-)

Those next two chapters belong together and they are inspired by one of his birthday presents and some PMs. Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**Bathrobe**

**.**

* * *

After the double dessert they were totally spent and laid exhausted on the pillows of his huge bed.

Tommy's hand still was in the small of Barbara's back, softly caressing the soaking wet skin. She had her eyes closed and was struggling to regain something like normal breathing. She was wet all over. Sweat, saliva, sex - she felt like she would never dry off again. Wearily she hummed, signalising absolute contentment.

Barbara's spread arm laid under Tommy's neck, her fingertips were touching his shoulder lightly. He watched the ceiling in the flickering light of the candles and waited for his muscles to relax, for the tendons in his body to loosen up. He felt like he would never recover again. Still panting he inarticulatedly uttered "...whooaw..." to emphasise his deep satisfaction.

Eventually they tilted their heads to look at each other and seeing the redfaced, sweating and happy mess they were they both started chuckling - somewhat happy, somewhat sheepish, somewhat foolish.

"Now, that wasn't a slow one either, was it." She said, still a bit out of breath. Then she added with a grin "And don't you dare to apologize again, Sir." Barbara let the back of her sluggish hand slap him playfully somewhere on his chest.

Tommy fully turned onto his side and pulled her face to his so he could give her a tender kiss. "Well, I wouldn't. I still have it singin' in my ears that you've ordered me to-"

Instantly blushing deeply Barbara hastily put a finger onto his lips to silence him. She could not stand to hear again what she had said in the heat of the previous moment.

"Don't!" she aspirated.

"Your wish was and _is_ my command, my beloved lady." he whispered onto her fingertips.

After another slow kiss they both kept their eyes closed and dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

"I haven't deserved this." Tommy mumbled somewhere between a pillow and Barbara's hair thus waking her from her snoozing state.

"Huh?!"

"Usually you don't deserve dessert when you haven't finished your dinner." he chuckled and kissed her once more. "And this was the most delicious dessert in the world."

Smiling and dreamily he watched Barbara smiling back at him, recognising that she still held his gaze with such a deep love in those dark green eyes he had loved for such along time.

"Dessert always had been my favourite course." she whispered.

Though Tommy had not yet fully recovered from the sweet feast he felt another warm wave of desire rising. "Ah, well, the night is still young..." he suggested.

"Oh, hell, and I'm not! I'm _so_ knackered!" Barbara moaned, also already having that buzzing feeling in her stomach again. "We couldn't just..."

"...just what?" Tommy put some stray curls of her hair behind her ear in a gentle gesture. She blushed.

"...go for the second round."

"Actually the third!"

"Shut up!" If possible she blushed even more.

"Actually the _fourth_ round!" Tommy suggestively grinned.

"Tommy, shut-" He sealed her lips with another kiss.

"Actually the fifth for you!" He lovingly smiled at Barbara who rolled her eyes at him.

"I refuse to answer." She answered and pulled the blanket up to her chin closing her eyes. "And I'm not listening anymore. I'm going to sleep now. Good night. _Sir_."

Barbara grinned nonetheless.

"I'm quite shagged out too!" he admitted with his lips at her earlobe which prompted Barbara to burst out in laughter about this pun. "Sorry, this was rude language. Sleep well, my love."

They shared a final good night kiss. Cuddling and hugging they finally drifted into dream-land again though eventually Barbara still mumbled into his chest that she would not mind if he talked to her in rude language from time to time.

"And it's not just to be reminded that you're a normal human creature and _more_ than just a posh prince poncy."

"And you're _no_ human creature. You're an angel."

After those last words they rapidly fell asleep, both with a smug smile on their lips, the rain outside with its raindrops' pitter-patter on the window pane being their lullaby.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the night Barbara woke up from the hungry rumbling in her stomach so she got up and went down to pick something from the cold casserole. She had wrapped a blanket around her body and after the well needed night snack she padded up the stairs again. Having the door closed she found a bathrobe on a hook behind it and replaced the blanket around her torso with it, then she blew out the candles that were still burning. Seeing Tommy still curled up under the duvet, slightly snoring, she went to the window and stared out into the little dark garden of the neighbour's house, musing about the turbulent weekend, inhaling the scent of Tommy that was hanging in the soft terrycloth of the bathrobe. The weather outside had changed again. It still was a bit windy but the rain had stopped and most of the clouds were gone by now. Shreds of clouds passed the moon and made the room irregularly changing from lit to darkened. Inside the room it was not but outside it seemed to have become frosty cold according to the little ice crystals in the corners of the window pane.

Tommy woke up shortly after she had returned to the bedroom, the coldness next to him finally disturbing him in his sleep.

"Hey, where are you?" he mumbled from between the pillows. He secretly had watched her back for a few moments, thinking of this weekend and where this all would lead to. It was a wonderful flashing prospect of a shared future.

Inhaling Barbara turned. "I've doused the candles. Wouldn't want to have them burn down the house, would you."

Though they could not see everything clearly they knew that they both smiled. They smiled at each other without a word, the harmony, the consonance between them almost tangible.

* * *

"It's become a bit icy outside." Barbara stated. She put one foot above the other to minimize the soil contact while Tommy got up, still naked like mother nature had put him into this world. Barbara did not look away. In fact she seemed to like the view of a naked Tommy. He was quite presentable and he seemed to know it.

_And he is mine._ she smugly thought.

On his way to her he picked up the woollen socks that she had left on the floor somewhere in the middle of the room. After a short kiss on her warm lips he got down on his knees before her and lifted her cold feet one by one to put the socks onto them, gently caressing her calves and ankles. When he had finished his lovely task he placed a small kiss onto her knee. Barbara leaned back against the window frame smiling down to him. Smiling up to her Tommy's hands went under the bathrobe up to her thighs. It made her get another positively churning feeling in her tummy when he looked up like this, his hands on her legs like this, the naughty thoughts clearly written on his forehead. Or was it just in her naughty imagination that he was down there again and could easily part the bathrobe and honour her with the pleasures from his skillful mouth again? As if he had read her mind - or were the naughty thoughts clearly written on _her_ forehead? - he whispered "Later!" with a mischievous grin and got back up on his feet.

"Want some tea? I need something warm in my stomach..." Tommy suggested kissing her. Barbara just nodded and turned to look out of the window again when he went downstairs.

While he put the kettle on he snitched a bit of the cold casserole. He was quite hungry after all those activities with a half empty stomach. When he came back to the bedroom with two steaming mugs he stepped over her pyjama bottoms that still laid on the carpet at the door. He inwardly smiled at the funny blue prints of Bedtime Bear, tiny yellow stars and sleepy eyed half-moons on it. He loved those pyjamas. They were so... Barbara-ish. Tommy had seen some of them more than once when he was on cases outside of London with his Sergeant. Her pyjamas were very sweet, he thought, but definitely not as arousing as Barbara in his bathrobe.

_And she won't need Care Bears now that _I _care for her._

Tommy put her mug onto the bedside table, turned on the small bedside light and climbed under the warm duvet again. Though the heating was on it was not extraordinarily warm inside the cottage. He now sat in the bed, leaned against the wall at the head end of it, drinking his tea. Seeing her turned to him again he invitingly patted the mattress next to him while he sipped at his mug.

* * *

Barbara looked at him and suddenly felt very bold. He looked so adoringly deliciously inviting. She pushed herself off the window sill and made a step into the room. Then she loosened the belt of the bathrobe and opened it painfully slowly, going nearer to the bed in small steps. Tommy watched her with hungry eyes when she pulled the cloth to her shoulders to reveal her breasts. His eyes went down to her curves and just flicked back to her eyes and lips briefly only to see her seductive smile. Was this really his Barbara?

_Oh, hell yes!_ Well, and _this_ was definitely arousing. Tommy stopped the motion of his hand with the tea cup halfway to his mouth and stared at her, totally forgetting to breathe. Barbara let the bathrobe glide down inch by inch, revealing first her shoulders, then her torso and the full sight of her curves, then it reached the end of her arms.

Barbara first had felt a bit clumsy. She had felt a bit out of place. She had felt like she was doing something very ridiculous but one look into his eyes showed her that it was absolutely right what she did, that it was not at all uncalled for. His stare was so full of love. His looks were so full of anticipation, so full of reassurance - so full of open desire and unadulterated lust. Her fears were entirely washed away when the bathrobe was down and she only held it with just one hand now. She did not care that she stood naked and flushing all over in front of his hungry eyes. She only cared about those devouring eyes of his that caressed every square inch of her skin with their looks. And Tommy looked at all of her body in lovestruck awe.

"You are so beautiful, Barbara!" he choked. Suddenly he had a lump in his throat.

Tommy had seen some professional stripteases in his life, and yes, they might have been better but he did not care. He had seen one or the other private striptease, meant only for his eyes and they might have been better but he did not care. Most of his women were more conscious of themselves than Barbara was but he did not care. This was _his_ Barbara letting the bathrobe slide down her arms only for him. This was _his_ beloved Barbara revealing her naked body for his eyes only. With great shy trust she presented him her flushed and not at all flawless skin, offered him her bare vulnerability, showed her slightly trembling hand that at the end of a stretched arm held the bathrobe.

When the bathrobe fell to the floor Barbara stood right next to the bed. Tommy swallowed.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	10. Gifted

**Author coughs: **This is **M !** Seriously!**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Gifted**

**.**

* * *

While Barbara had been standing at the window, clad in the warm bathrobe that was so soft on her skin, she had been fiddling with a cool clattering thing in one of the pockets. She had blushed when she had risked a look while Tommy had been downstairs. Now she held this thing in the other hand, the one that had not let the bathrobe fall to the floor, the one that she hid behind her body.

With a husky voice Tommy told her that he already had been thinking of this sight when they came to the cottage and she had taken off her coat. Then he put down his mug and lifted the duvet. Barbara covered her gasp with a cough. The love in his staring eyes was the nice reward but the sight of _him_ fully erect was the best and last proof that what she did was right despite all the clumsiness she still felt.

When she had reached the side of the bed she held the metal thing up and let it dangle on her hooked index finger before Tommy's eyes.

"I really do wonder for what reason you've deposited _those_ in the pockets of your _bathrobe_, Sir." She could see him blushing in the dim light by her playful unspoken accusation and heard him inhale but before he could answer she quickly stopped him. "Gods, no, Tommy! Please don't tell me - I can very well imagine what you did with your devotees..."

Then she climbed into the bed and straight on top of his thighs, grabbed both of his hands in one practised movement and lifted his arms. He heard a click and felt cold metal at his wrist and his eyes grew wide. She actually had handcuffed him. He suck in some air.

"You have-" he could not say more because his voice had gone.

"Mmm-hmmm!" her lips left a buzzing feeling on the skin of his chest.

Unfortunately it was no metal framed bed so Barbara cuffed just one of his hands, and when she still wondered where she could fix him he remembered his own skills as a policeman so he easily caught her off guard and closed the other metal ring around _her_ wrist.

"Gotcha!" he grunted with a smug grin.

* * *

Tommy wanted to thank her with his body for the striptease she had performed for him. He wanted to thank her with caresses, with gentleness, with tender ministrations for what she had done for him. And of course he selfishly also wanted to feel her come apart under him. He wanted to give her all he had to give so he tried to turn their bodies so that Barbara would be lying under him but she did not allow that. After all she was a police officer too and knew how to pin somebody, even when he was linked with her own wrist. She still straddled him and actually did not care at all that he was not fixed at the bed. This way, Tommy being fixed at her, it was so much nicer. It was so much more equal - apart from the circumstance of course that she was sitting on top of him. In fact she probably would not have wanted him lying underneath her without the possibilities his skillful hands offered. She would not have wanted to have him between her legs without the opportunity to also be touched by his gifted hands so she was very glad that he had bound her on him.

_Now go down and do what you please, Barbara. And just stop! thinking! rational!_

While she let her tongue play around his areola a naughty thought crossed her mind that made her grin.

"What?!" he asked feeling her widened lips on his skin. His heart pounded so loud in his chest that he knew she would hear it.

"Mmmmh, nothin'..." she mumbled seductively with his nipple between her lips. A wet trace of her kisses meandered over the skin of his chest.

One hand more or less out of order lying entwined with his next to their bodies she let her other hand softly wander across his side. Her thumb played around and her fingers stroked the skin of his waist. She scooted a bit further down and kept her mouth on his torso. Nothing was safe from her lips and her tongue tasted him wherever it was. She let it dip into his navel and she tweaked by the hair below it with her teeth. At the same time she scraped him with a few scratches of her fingernails.

"Barbara!" Tommy whined. He had his eyes closed and only cringed slightly by her torturous teasings. Her mouth was dangerously close to his manhood but he would not dare to think she really would go down on him.

* * *

Barbara deeply inhaled. Tommy's body tasted like heaven and he still smelled of their sweaty nightly activities. Or was he already anticipatively perspirating? Her nose caressed his v-line up to his waist and back to his belly button again. Tommy stopped breathing and felt her breath on his skin coming closer to his median - first her lips, followed by her nose.

_She wouldn't...?!_

But then she reached the tip of his manhood and actually did not stop her lecherous licks. His free hand automatically shot into her hair.

"You-" Tommy was speechless. He could not encourage her and he would not want to stop her. His hand caressed the back of her head down across her nape and onto her shoulder. He definitely did not want to make her feel forced in any way though he would have loved to voice what those touches of her tongue made him feel like. Actually he felt like melting cream on a hot cake. Or better _under_ a hot cake. And he tried hard not to buck his hip. This was obviously a great joy for Barbara herself, he could tell from the small approving sounds she made all the time, and though it was hard in no way would he disturb her.

Barbara could not quite believe it herself but she totally enjoyed the caresses she blessed him with. More so, she enjoyed Tommy's little voiceless incoherent whispers and the small hisses he made when she circled her tongue around _his_ head. Wondering if Tommy had heard her approvals she licked away the little droplets and then nibbled with her teeth down to the root. It was quite some distance but it could be additionally prolonged by going down there and caressing the sides too. She felt him growing under her lips and this caused the wonderful feeling of lust in her abdomen to spread all over her body. She already was elated and she let her centre slid tantalisingly teasing across his leg so he could feel her wetness. Barbara let him feel her arousal thus adding to hers _and_ to his.

* * *

Her hand softly grabbed his boys and he could not suppress his moan anymore.

Meanwhile the need for friction between her own thighs had increased and could not be satisfied anymore by his leg so she left him where he was and kissed her way across his belly, across his chest and up to his neck again, thereby moving her centre up and closer to the object of her desire.

They shared a deep and sensual kiss while she hovered above him. Eventually she lowered her body and rubbed her wet centre across his full length, giving a purring cat sound while she scratched her fingernails across his belly.

"Barbara Havers!" he cried out while his erection under her made an involuntary twist on its own which made Barbara's smutty grin even wider. She gently gnawed at his throat.

"Yeees?!" she curred. She felt exactly what she wanted between her folds and on her swollen nub. Tommy felt it too.

"You're a witch, do you know that?!" he croaked. Tommy closed his eyes for a few seconds or he would have forgotten himself. "An angel witch!"

"And you're a wizard with a magic wand..." she giggled across his sparse chest hairs, exhilarated by her own ridiculous words. "...and it feels- mmmh! Good!"

It had been time to act like adults. Barbara finally had taken his manhood into her free hand and after a few gentle strokes she had guided him inside.

"...witch!" The word was deeply groaned and Tommy grabbed her bum cheek with his free hand when she agonizing slowly lowered herself, letting him feel her readiness all the way down. He squeezed her fingers that were entangled with his.

"Mmmmh!" he moaned.

* * *

Tommy still sat against the wall at the head end of the bed, a few pillows in his back. Barbara straddled him and supported herself with her hand at his shoulder. The fingers of their cuffed hands were entwined while they slowly rocked the night away. They shared deep looks, they shared arousing views of each other's excited faces, they shared juicy kisses that robbed the air from their lungs and they shared feathery kisses under heavy pantings.

They shared the roughness of his stubbly cheeks when she gently stroked him there and his hand that had been massaging his own nape to release some pressure, keeping him safe from going faster than Barbara was, had been moving into his face to take hers then and kiss each single finger.

They shared the friction she caused inside when Barbara moved her hips up and down in a pace _she_ dictated, slowly sliding him in and almost out how _she_ liked it, making it hard for him not to buck up and take over the lead and finally speed up.

They shared the upward grinding of his groin between her thighs when Tommy pulled her down on him with his free hand to increase the pressure on their connection. She grinned and enjoyed him writhing under her, obviously both content with the anticipating prospect that she soon would allow him to stop controlling himself.

They shared small moans with each movement. They shared soft whimpers of need and audible breathings of pleasure. They shared approving sounds and encouraging forcefully groans.

They shared the softness of her breasts when _his_ free hand joined _her_ free hand that involuntarily had found its way to pleasure herself and both hands created gooseflesh all over her heated body and hardened nipples left and right.

And then her other hand stroked across her stomach, willingly followed by the gently touching fingertips of his bound hand, so finally both hands were joined again way down below her belly button. Finally they shared the joy their cuffed hands added at their intimate connection together. While Barbara caressingly guided his hand Tommy's fingers touched her pink button and wherever else she wished, softly or firmly pressing. However _she_ pleased.

They rocked the night alight with their personal fireworks until after a deep look into her eyes he lifted his back away from the wall pushing his face into her breast. He spent no more thought about where Barbara might be because he _knew_ now she was as close as he was. At the same time Barbara straightened her back and let her head loll backwards into her nape. She knew now that Tommy would be right behind her when she let herself go so she did not care anymore to hold back anything.

The wonderful tingling buzz finally had centred in her abdomen and was ready to explode. She cried out an inarticulate call for all gods of this world when she let herself fall over the edge. Hearing her groan, feeling her hip firmly ground onto him to feel him as deep as possible, rhythmically feeling her inner walls clench tightly around him Tommy followed her straight into their heavenly pleasure. He lifted his hip upwards in a hard thrust, burying himself fully in her pulsing wetness, and all tension was released in a long shuddering moment of love.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Author's advice: **_Real_ police handcuffs are _no_ toys *coughs again* ;-)


	11. Old Man

**Author's notes: **Hello! Quite some time has gone by since I last updated this. I spent it with my real life and with writing so now the story is almost finished, only a few parts still need a polish. I'm off for a long weekend now but the next chapters definitely will be published without so much time inbetween. Enjoy it!

Oh, and if you like this story - why don't you leave a review or write me a PM if you haven't yet? Thank you. :-)

* * *

What's the most delicious thing after such a night? I mean _apart _from breakfast... Right! A shower. :-D

* * *

**.**

**Old Man  
**

**.**

* * *

Barbara and Tommy woke up late on that Tuesday morning. It had been a quite eventful and really strenuous night so the sun already was high when Barbara opened her eyes. With Tommy still sleeping she went to the bathroom and stepped under the shower to wash away the night. The soft bruise on her wrist could not be washed away. Barbara slightly blushed. When he had taken them off and where they were now was a mystery that she did not know if she would really want to find out but she grinned at the idea to repeat something like they did this night sometime in the future. She had a metal-framed bed in her own bedroom where she could tie him properly.

The sounds of the rushing water from the shower woke Tommy too. Though he already missed her hand tied to his he was glad that he had woken somewhere in the middle of the night and had freed them from his handcuffs so now the bruises at his wrist were only faintly whispering of what Barbara had done with him this night. The keys were in the same bedside cabinet where the handcuffs were securely hidden now. What Barbara had not known, he actually never had used them for what she had accused him of, for what they had done tonight. But one day he would tell her the story how they had landed in his bathrobe. He chuckled at the memory and planned that one day he would tie her properly and give back some of the pleasures she had given him tonight. After a bit of stretching Tommy followed Barbara into the bathroom.

For a while he simply watched her through the glass of the anti-splash screen, how she savoured the hot water pouring over her body. She was rinsing her hair and it looked as if she was enjoying herself. Finally Tommy could not stand watching her hands moving across her skin anymore, his eyes had followed her gliding hands across her legs, her arms, her belly and it made him wanting to touch her so he stepped into the bathtub and joined Barbara under the shower.

She did not jump because she already had noticed him coming into the bathroom. When she had become aware that he did not step straight under the shower she had started to make an innocent show. Usually she showered quick and effective but now, knowing that he was watching her and with the boldness she had discovered through him she also almost had touched herself intimately after she had rinsed her hair and so her body was flushed red by her own thoughts when he joined in after some time.

* * *

Tommy's body instantly was pressed against hers and she could feel his arousal pressing into her belly.

"Good morning, you two!" she smiled at him and put her arms around his waist. Her hands still were soapily squidgy and glided easily to his back.

" 'morn' " he uttered before he crashed his lips onto hers and pushed her body against the tiles of the wall. After a few minutes of desperate kissing they parted heavily panting.

"I thought I'd join you under the shower." Tommy groaned pressing his best part into her hip. "Good idea!" he grunted. Barbara almost told him what he should do right now but she was hungry and a small part inside her head told her that they were too old for that, that they should not behave like that. _In the shower!_ She moaned and tried to scrape up some sense. Her body obviously had something else in mind.

"Mmmh. What a pity." Barbara managed to sound a bit impish though she was in fact already aroused to the core. With all her willpower she got herself free from his hands and arms and body and stepped away, smilingly informing him that she had just finished her shower and would go downstairs to prepare breakfast because she really needed something to eat or otherwise she would pass out into a hypoglycaemic coma. He howled.

And when she was toweling herself Tommy pouted and looked at her in a mixture of very adult, male desire and fawn-like cuteness. Barbara almost stepped back under the shower. Her stomach rumbling held her back.

* * *

They had not had the time to carry their bags upstairs so except for her pyjama bottoms and the T-shirt there were no clothes Barbara could have put on. She only wrapped herself in that soft bathrobe again and went downstairs in her woollen socks to prepare breakfast. It should be of course a full English because she was starving and after all they had bought the stuff.

The bacon already was fried and two halves of tomatoes were sizzling in the pan when Tommy came down with only a towel around his hips. He had showered extensively and afterwards had shaved his face. Now he came close behind her and rubbed his smooth cheek against her neck.

"It smells good" he whispered into her nape and she was not sure if he meant her hair where his nose was buried or the breakfast. He had not eaten much tonight too.

"You smell quite nice either." Barbara answered and turned the tomatoes. His aftershave, now freshly put on and intensively caressing her nose, always had been something that had made her confused. More confused she became when he made another step forward and now pressed her against the border of the cooker. "Mmmh." she involuntarily approved when she felt his arousal in her back. _Oh, nonono! We should eat first! I have to pull myself together! I've managed to escape the shower, it should be easy here. _Of course her mental restrictions could not prevent her from starting to feel woozy in her abdomen._  
_

"It's a small kitchen, isn't it?" he smiled into her hair.

While Tommy collected the plates and put them on the counter he grinned. Then he turned back to her and brushed himself close against her back. Barbara automatically straightened it into him. He angled for some tea cups and coming past her on his way back to the counter he bumped into her again.

"Sorry, there's too less space here."

Barbara chuckled when she put the mushrooms into the pan. The bump had cause a shiver on her skin and her hand shook.

Tommy poured hot water over the tea bags in the pot and hummed some melody while he put it onto its warmer. He was happy and felt full of joy bustling around here in the kitchen with Barbara. The frivolities he blessed her with during this normal domesticity only added to his desire. A broad smile was plastered in his face and the bulge under the towel could not be denied.

The mushrooms were almost ready when Barbara added the sausages into the pan. Bringing the kettle back to its place Tommy rubbed himself against her back again with a bit more force. Barbara sucked in some air.

"Oh, excuse me, can I pass, please? It's so narrow between the cooker and the counter." He placed a kiss at her neck.

"Tommy!" Barbara laughed despite the tickling feeling in her belly. "Stop being ridiculous."

"I'm _not_! I'm absolutely not!" he whispered and already was behind her again. His hands came around her chest and stopped over her breasts. Only the bathrobe was between them and she could feel how very _not_ ridiculous Tommy was. Barbara slightly turned her head and reached his lips with hers. Immediately his tongue slipped into her mouth and they exchanged a heated kiss that made her press herself back against him until they almost melted into each other. One of his hands slid under the bathrobe and played with her nipple, the other stroked across the terrycloth and down to her belly to stop there.

The sausages started to turn dark while they kissed. The anticipation in her belly started to turn into arousal.

"I should have taken matters in my own hand when I was under the shower without you, shouldn't I?" Tommy whispered low and chuckled seductively. "So we can have breakfast now without that oh so disturbing arousal."

"Absolutely yes." Barbara breathed. "I'm starvin'..."

"So am I!" He made absolutely no attempt to stop that arousal from growing. He still kissed her neck with gently gnawing teeth and fondly caressed her breast.

"Tommy, I'm going to have something to _eat_ now, like I tol-Ooooh! Goood!"

* * *

Tommy had quickly reached under the bathrobe from behind and grabbed her inner thigh straightly stroking her nub with his thumb. The gripping pliers made a loud noise when Barbara banged her hands onto the worktop with that thing still in her right one. She straightened her back into his chest and felt his grin on her nape.

"That feels good!" he growled.

"Oh, yes!" she involuntarily answered equally growling only to correct that in the next moment. "_No!_ I need to..." She wound herself from his arms and hurried around the kitchen counter into some probably safer area.

"I need, too!" he chuckled going after her.

"...to _eat_!" she emphasised while she put the cutlery next to the plates. When she went around the counter again he still followed her. Barbara put the sausages on a plate and turned down the cooker for the eggs but she could not get them from the fridge because Tommy pushed the door closed after he had turned off the cooker.

"I want to eat _you_." he stated and Barbara stared into his dark eyes. His voice had turned raspy.

Feeling the wetness and the desire that Tommy's playful foolery had caused Barbara shook her head in disbelief and turned without a word. She would not want to end up on the kitchen floor and she knew that they were not going to have breakfast now. When Tommy realised she was going to the stairs he followed, their speed increasing until he almost chased her up the stairs, both laughing ridiculously happy. The towel around his waist fell somewhere between the middle and the top landing, the belt of her bathrobe was opened right before he pushed her onto the bed without letting her turn first. She landed on her knees and hands. Straight after her landing she could feel the mattress between her knees dent under his weight too. His knee nudged her legs apart and she already could feel his hardness pressed against her bottom but then he paused.

Suddenly Tommy had realised what exactly they were up to and he absolutely did not want to do it like this without her consent. His hands already had grabbed the sides of her bottom cheeks through the cloth of the bathrobe when he stopped. Barbara felt the hesitation and heard him also stop breathing.

"Yes!" she firmly answered his unspoken question and that was all he had needed to hear so he rucked the bathrobe up to her waist and quickly entered her from behind without any further ado. He was rewarded with another even more affirmative "Yes!" from Barbara.

Straight forward and somewhat roughly but nonetheless wonderfully gentle Tommy rocked them back and forth and glided in and out with gently heavy thrusts, gripping her hips and guiding her against him. He led her through his rhythm, fiercely played with her sensitive nub and brought them to a quick and powerful release together. After all their foreplay already had started under the shower and had continued in the kitchen.

* * *

"Barbara Havers!" he playfully reprimanded her later when they laid between the sheets, wildly disordered by Barbara's gripping fists and their heavy movements, both now sweating and panting. "You're quite experienced in those matters, aren't you? Teasing me under the shower, grinding your back into my groin at the kitchen worktop until I couldn't resist you anymore... You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. And that striptease tonight... and the handcuffs. _Especially_ the handcuffs... And don't forget your seduction at the backrest of the sofa! You're really-"

"Bollocks. Actually I'm _not_... I'm just doin'... what I feel..." She still panted between her words. "...and _this_ felt entirely... wonderful!"

"Maybe I just brought out the best in you? Some hidden talents?" Tommy cheekily grinned.

"Stop it, Tommy!" A few breaths later she added "And just for the record, _Sir_: _You_'ve started that ... _whatever_ at the backrest and _you_'ve ground your..." her voice trailed off. She suddenly remembered something from the previous night and she closed her eyes embarrassed. "Oh, my god, did I actually say _magic_ _wand_?!"

Tommy chuckled, turning himself to face her. "Abracadabra..." he whispered.

"Oh, gosh, please! _Forget_ that!" Barbara did not dare to open her eyes.

"Never. It's sooo sweet." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up from the bed. "You stay here a little while longer, little witch, and I'll collect some clothes downstairs. If you'd wear that bathrobe throughout breakfast I'd be distracted all the time. And that would be too much for these feeble bones of mine. I'm an old man, I can't-"

"Tommy!" she stopped him. "Go get our clothes."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	12. Lazy Morning

**Author's notes: **Ah, well, all those real life obligations... *sigh***  
**

* * *

**.**

**Lazy Morning  
**

**.**

* * *

He came back to the bedroom with their bags in the moment Barbara had just returned from the bathroom. When he had rummaged through her bag yesterday he had not closed it again so now something had fallen out of it on his way up the stairs.

"Who's this?" Tommy held a small worn toy bear in his hands and smiled. He knew immediately that he should not make fun of it when he looked into her eyes and saw an old painful grief in her face. Tenderly he sat the bear onto the bedside cabinet and felt the need to explain why he was not in Barbara's bag anymore. "He accidentally climbed out of your bag."

Obviously written in her face was the accusation that he had had no right to even touch the little stuffed bear. Barbara let her eyes linger a while on it before she came to the conclusion that Tommy should not be accused to take part in her life and meanwhile had every right to hear what this teddy was about.

"That's Terry Bear." she silently answered and told him the story of this toy. She once had given it to her brother shortly after he was told of his illness. It should help him carry the weights of his life, she then had told him. And when Terry finally was at hospital and knew he would not leave it alive he gave the bear back to Barbara.

"Terry said to me that it had been a great help and that the bear now wanted to help _me_ carry the weight of _my_ life from then on. And that I also should keep it so I'd never forget my little brother." She let the persistent teardrop run down her face when she had finished the story. "He always comes along, wherever I go."

"I've never seen it." Tommy had pulled her into a hug.

"I hid it." Barbara admitted. "I didn't want to appear... vulnerable. You weren't..." Her voice trailed off. How could she tell him that she did not want to let him get too close to her feelings.

Tommy understood. "I wasn't the one to share this secret with. And not yet worth to be let in on your life so close."

He cradled her and drew soothing circles onto her back when she nodded.

"Mh. Something like that." she murmured. "Now you are."

They were still totally naked and felt the warmth of their skin on skin but it was absolutely innocent. It was just a protected feeling Barbara had. A feeling that Tommy was protecting her when she was as vulnerable as possible, mentally _and_ physically, sheltering her in his arms, silently demonstrating that he was there for her and knewing that he was worth to be let in on her life now. It was good to finally share this story with someone.

"Let me help you carry the weights from now on. Let me be your Tommy Bear, Barbara." he whispered into her hair.

It touched her deeply but her emotional sob into his chest was layered with a laugh.

"You've got far too less hair on your chest to be a bear."

"I love you." Tommy simply said.

Barbara looked up to him for a while without any stir in her face, thinking about that touching moment of closeness.

"I love you." She simply answered.

* * *

Decently dressed they finally sat down at the breakfast table. There was buttered toast, bacon, beans - Barbara had insisted on beans while Tommy had preferred tomatoes so now they had both - and sausages, mushrooms and, freshly made by Tommy while Barbara was still dressing, fried eggs. The eggs were the only ones that were hot.

"It seems we only get cold food these days." Tommy remarked. "Ah. But as long as we get other hot stuff..." It made Barbara grin, blush and look down on her plate busying herself with her meal. When she had lost a bit of her blush she caught his stare.

"Let's have some ice cream later." he suggested with a smile and a look that spoke volumes of what sort of hot action he had in mind beforehand. Barbara just held his gaze without a word and fighting not to blush again.

"The handcuffs still are in the bedside cabinet." The grin he displayed was absolutely naughty but then it faded and made place for a longing smile. "I would love to keep you at my wrist for the rest of my life, Barbara."

He was thinking of marriage again. So was she.

"Wouldn't that be a bit umm... inconvenient? I believe, a simple ring will do. And think about what they'd say at the office. Or when we arrest someone. It would look a bit... well... strange."

"A ring?!" He did not seem to have heard more. "Was that a yes?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. _Of course it was!_ she thought.

"Oh, Barbara..." Tommy sighed and kissed the back of her hand. _I know you're going to say a proper yes, my love._

* * *

After breakfast Barbara insisted on going for a walk.

"We can't stay inside all the time when the weather is fine outside." she had said and wiped away his objections.

Hand in hand they walked along the high street of Nanrunnel. They did some window-shopping and talked a bit about this and that, about his cottage again and about the Asherton Horse Business. He explained the breeding, the education, the grazings. Barbara was amazed at the wide land the family called its own, leaving enough to be leased.

From time to time Barbara felt a bit awkward, a bit displayed when Tommy greeted one or the other by name or was greeted with a nod of the head by some passer-by, the woman at his Lordship's hand always suspiciously, curiously or approvingly eyed. She would have loved to meet Deb and Simon again but they probably had returned home by now. So for her there were only nosy strangers. Tommy always reassuringly squeezed her hand or even protectively put an arm around her shoulders when he talked to some Mr and Mrs Gullithorpe, who were not hiding their impertinent nosiness at all and even directly asked her who she was.

"I'm Miss Havers, nice to meet you." Barbara managed a polite smile.

"My partner." Squeezing her shoulder Tommy happily beamed down at Barbara.

"Oh. How very nice." Mrs Gullithorpe faked and asked where they had met. She raised an unfavourably judging eyebrow at the answer.

Later Barbara told Tommy that she was on the verge of smacking that woman's face.

* * *

They also strolled along the beach again, slowly, stopping at one or the other occasion to share a kiss or a hug or watch the waves rolling onto the sand. This time they went the beach in the other direction, to the small harbour in the older part of Nanrunnel. The wind blew heavier here at the sea without the sheltering houses but not so intense like yesterday. During their stroll they had a slow and intimate conversation about themselves. They talked about their different youths, their parents, their expectations of the future, their love.

It was as if they were working out things, little secrets, hidden wishes that had stood between them unspoken until now and for too long. Things neither of them ever had asked, neither of them ever had _dared_ to ask because it would have meant to cross that thin line between them they had tried so hard to keep and to ignore at the same time from the moment they had, both secretly and for themselves, discovered they loved the other. Now that line was nothing but a faint reminder that there were differences that had to be erased or simply explained and lived with. A reminder that there would be problems and challenges coming along they both were more or less sure to solve together_,_ as a couple. With a glance at her furrowed brow Tommy did not ask her again to marry her though he dearly wanted to.

Barbara was slightly surprised when Tommy all of a sudden bent over to her and gave her a long kiss on her mouth without any introduction.

"What was that for?" she asked a bit breathless.

"For you. Just for you." Tommy climbed the stairs to the quayside street looking over the sea as if nothing spectacular had happened. Inside he almost tripped up on his happiness. He looked forward to long intimate conversations at the fireplace with this adorable woman.

* * *

They had reached the small harbour when it was time for another snack. They opted for shredded fish and seafood with chips - not much else was served at the only open snack bar down there at that time of the year - and with their meal they went to a bench at the farthermost point on the quay, followed by those viscious seagulls that hoped to get a snack too. The small bits of fish also allowed the couple to playfully feed each other with some bites and it was the loveliest meal Barbara could think of. Afterwards they cuddled because it still was windy, especially out there with the open sea on one side of the quay, and it was quite cold now that the sun had become veiled in a few clouds again.

Barbara leaned her back against his side and put her feet onto the bench like she would do on the sofa.

Tommy was a bit indignant that she did that. "You shouldn't do this, Barbara."

"Oh, yes, what would the Gullithorpes say when they'd be aware?" Barbara snorted. "Oh, _please_... who else wants to sit here? It's icy cold february, nobody except a few... nutters like us visit this ... let's say deadly _quiet_ village harbour... There will be lots of rainy days washing away the small amount of sand grains that my shoes will leave behind before someone will come to this bench again..."

During her little speech she had rested her head backwards onto his shoulder and his arm had snaked around her waist.

Tommy sighed. _As Lady Asherton she shouldn't... ah well, she's right, who cares._

As if she had read his mind she asked "Or am I supposed to act like a conservative old lady when I'm with you? Forget that."

_Of course she's not like anybody else. And of course she'd never act like... what? Like a 'conservative old lady'._ Tommy smiled and squeezed her waist. "You're right. With the sand and the rain, I mean. About this village: it's not deadly quiet!"

"Yah, yah... feels like Piccadilly Circus..." Grinning they stared across the harbour with its fishing and sailing boats and listened to the sound of the jingling masts. Barbara took his hand and absentminded traced the lines of his palm. She did not know what she was doing and she absolutely had no idea that he was getting waves of gooseflesh under her fingertips. Feeling that little gesture his heart bursted with love.

"And about that acting when you're with me..." he whispered onto her head. "You just have to be like you are. Who cares what others may think?"

The unconventional woman in his arms tilted her head so she could see his face. The look they shared was deep and long and held his unspoken vow that he would always love her like she was and her unvoiced trust that she felt safe with him to feel and act as free as she needed to. Slowly they closed the distance between their faces and it ended in a deep and intense kiss.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	13. Lazy Afternoon

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Lazy Afternoon  
**

**.**

* * *

The sun was barely beaming when they entered a nice little café in the village centre. Inside it was warm and cosy. Tommy grinned cheekily at Barbara when he ordered two small pots of coffee and an ice cream bowl for two. Over the lovers' treat they talked about some of his mother's charity events and businesses and eventually Tommy started to tell her about his life and how few obligations he had in his role as the Earl of Asherton.

"You're afraid to be bound to be opening galleries or attend endless functions and balls when you're with me, aren't you?"

"A bit, yes." Barbara admitted.

"You don't have to. It's not like we're some sort of high aristocracy. We're not lunching with the Queen." Tommy smiled and offered her his spoon with some vanilla ice cream and a juicy piece of strawberry. He watched her licking it off the metal with her eyes fixed on his and her naughty thoughts written on her forehead. He swallowed down his own naughty thoughts before he went on talking. "You've been around me almost every day for the last two years since I've returned to the Met - you know how often... _seldomly_ that is, I'm away for some dinner or function. And that ball you've accompanied me to was the only one during that time."

Barbara briefly thought about that event when she had put on some borrowed evening gown and some high heels and was in his arms for almost the entire evening. Tommy seldomly had danced with another woman and she had not danced with anyone else at all. In fact she was no good dancer and only felt safely guided by Tommy. She had had stiff muscles the other day from all those rounds they did on the dancefloor. And red eyes because she had cried herself to sleep after Tommy had brought her home and nothing had happened, bloody nothing, not even a kiss on the cheek. That had been the evening when she had discovered that she had fallen for her DI hook, line and sinker.

"I should've kissed you after that ball when I've brought you home." Tommy said as if his mind had wandered in the same direction. Barbara slightly nodded and whispered that he should have, indeed. After a sip from his coffee he told her that he had asked _her_ to come with him and not someone else because he had been fallen in love with her.

"Then already?" Barbara asked amazed. He nodded.

"Since we've closed the files of the funfair case and celebrated at the pub." Tommy remembered very well that special evening when they sat in the beer garden of a pub in Brighton. Over and over again Barbara vividly had spoken of the moment when she had arrested the running criminal with a spirited blow on his head with a big stuffed bear that had sent him into a ball pit where she actually had to dive for him to close the handcuffs around his wrists. Tommy had listened and listened, his drinks almost forgotten, his eyes glued onto her lips. And Winston, who had cut a poor figure during that case and almost had messed it up in the end, had drunk and drunk until he was almost off consciousness and until he dared to disrespectfully tell his DI to, _for god's sake_, finally pounce on sergeant Havers. Verbatim. Fortunately Winston still could not remember those late parts of the evening. Tommy never will forget it because that was the moment when he had realised that he not only found Barbara attractive, he also enjoyed her company, her conversations, her wit, her spirit. He had realised that he had loved her entire self with his own whole body, mind and soul. He only did not dare to pounce on her, and of course he never would have chosen those words.

* * *

"Believe me, if there had been any more of those obligations I'd have asked _you_ to come with me. But there weren't. And I don't think that would change much in the future. After all we Ashertons are only some sort of landed gentry." He grinned.

"Now _that_'s a bit understated, Sir."

"Hm, well, ok, probably yes." Then his grin turned cheeky. "By the way I really _do_ want to see you in that sort of dress more often so maybe I'll initiate some of those balls by myself. And I really do want to finally have the chance to peel you out of that sort of silky naughtiness."

"Tommy!" Barbara looked around but the other few guests were occupied with themselves. "It was a decent floor-length evening gown!"

"Skintight over your hips and belly-"

"Tsk!" Barbara rolled her eyes. "...showin' every bloody chubby pad."

"...every bloody sexy curve! And your bare back with the three small beauty spots under your left shoulderblade-"

"Tom..." Barbara breathed and studied drop of melted ice running down the cup.

"...and it had such a very revealing neckline with that small black stone dangling in your cleavage I-"

Now Barbara pouted. "I was freezing."

"I was able to see that." Now his grin could be called juicy. "And this wicked dress had this slit that had called for my hand the instant that I saw you walking down the walkway of your flat in those heels when I've picked you up."

"Maybe you should have listened." Barbara whispered.

Though his ears were flushing Tommy continued. "I was dumbstruck, I think. And when I finally had the chutzpah to ask for a dance I felt you melting against my body and had wanted to drive you home immediately."

"I was able to feel _that_." Now it was her turn to get hot ears. "But I chose to better ignore it."

"I believe we could have had all this-" Tommy gestured between them. "-much earlier if we had listened close to our hearts and to our bodies."

* * *

When the sun was down later that afternoon they were on their way back to Emerald Cottage. Miss Parrick's small village shop at the corner of their street still was open so they bought a frozen pizza for dinner. Barbara raised a quizzical eyebrow at the mischievous twinkle in the old lady's eye.

"It has something to do with handcuffs." Tommy whispered on their way out of the door. "I really have to tell you that story one day."

"I'm curious." Barbara shook her head in disbelief. _Now, that must be some kind of a story..._

* * *

They were at peace with the world and themselves when they came back. It was not that they solved all their problems or loosened every knot of their extraordinary relationship but it was a long afternoon of conversations that had put some things in some sort of order and had simply put some things out of the way.

Inside the cottage Tommy immediately knelt in front of the fireplace and started to re-light it. Barbara draped some cushions and a blanket onto the floor between the sofa and the fire and poured each a glass of his ever present whisky. Sitting cuddled close to her Tommy raised his glass and toasted.

"To the best time of my life."

"Likewise."

"Mmmh! ...seductively smooth, fruity and rich..." Barbara mumbled.

"Are you talking of me?" Tommy asked with a smug smile.

"No, you conceited bloke. It's said on that label!" Smiling she waved the bottle of Glen Grant in front of his nose.

"Doesn't it fit me, too?" he whispered onto her mouth after he gently had moved away her hand with the bottle.

"Almost a hundred percent." Barbara closed the last millimetres to his seductively smooth lips and let him give her a kiss. "You're not fruity. Well, sometimes you _are_ fruity, fruity as in suggestive. But you're definitely _not_ fruity as in homose-"

His finger on her lips stopped her. "You're talking too much, my dear." They kissed again.

* * *

"I wish that it never would end." Barbara sighed after a while. "This wonderful time, I mean."

"It doesn't have to." Tommy was about to ask her to marry him and she sensed it so she rolled her eyes.

"I mean that luxurious quality time here with you and nothing else to do. You know that."

"I know." Tommy sighed too. "Well, then why don't we retire soon? This time really doesn't have to end. You know, like you already observed, I'm sort of rich. There's one or the other penny on my bank account that provides a nice time for us without anything to do. Even with a few of those little ones."

After a pause in which she thought about the possibilities so much money could provide Barbara finally stated that she did not want to retire so soon. "After all it is a good job I do. I enjoy it. I love to solve crimes and, it may sound pompous, but I love to put the bad guys in prison."

"So do I, but I don't want our children to grow up in a daycare centre. I don't want to put them away so soon."

Barbara gave a laugh. "But you _would_ want them to go to Eton, don't you?"

Tommy tilted his head and looked at her. She had a point but he hoped she would agree with him in that matter. "You?"

Barbara shook her head. "I don't think so. Even when we both still work we could be normal parents and children in the afternoon and not only during school holidays."

"Well, the education-"

"They could be teached quite equally well in a bloody normal school." she objected.

Tommy grinned. "I can picture it: Little Lord Balthasar Lynley and John Smith fight on the playgr-"

"Balthasar?!" Barbara almost spilled her whisky and she slapped him playfully on his chest. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Well, a third grade cousin of my grandfather was called Balth-"

"No bloody way!"

Equally smiling they paused again and stared into the crackling fire for a while.

"Wouldn't you stop working when... we'd became parents? After all we don't always have a nine to five job, do we."

Barbara watched him for a very long while and considered her answer. In fact she found it strange, she could not quite believe what they were actually talking about. She really did not know if she would want to stop working, as long as their children... _their children!_ were young or maybe forever. She did not even know if she had received yet or maybe never would. Plus she started to scrutinise her bold decision at Tesco's. Maybe all this was a bit too fast. It suddenly frightened her again. _On the other hand..._

"Would _you_?" she asked.

"Like I told you, there's enough money, and even if we send the boys to Eton it's only when they're 13."

"Boys..."

Tommy smiled into the fire. "The girls will be sent to a different school of course."

"Of course." With a raised eyebrow Barbara chuckled and quickly had regained her certainty. She loved this man and she believed that he loved her, and yes, this is the man she would want to have children with. "How many 'little ones' do you think we'd be able to put into the world?! I'd be glad when I'd succeed in one, maybe two. But maybe we _never _will. Actually we're not 25 anym-"

Meanwhile Tommy had put his glass aside and had turned to Barbara. The question of how many children they would want to have could be solved later and for the moment he had enough of her babbling so now he placed his hand on her belly, pulled her a bit closer and at the same time bent over to her and closed her lips with his. It was time to act again like lovebirds and not talk seriously. He thought it was time to make another try and not just _talk_ about children. There would be enough time for talking when they would be back in London, Tommy had decided.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	14. Lazy Evening

**Author's notes:** Another partly M-rated part... ;-)**  
**

* * *

**.**

**Lazy Evening  
**

**.**

* * *

While their kiss deepened his hand slid under her jumper and her T-shirt until he reached her bare skin. Barbara had shifted her body and somehow laid in his arms and on his legs, one hand buried in his hair and the other hand tugging at his polo-neck sweater. One by one they peeled each other out of their clothes and shifted and skidded and rolled around until they laid absolutely naked between the cushions and the blanket on the thick and soft carpet in front of the fire.

Almost without any spoken words they caressed each other and explored every square inch of the other one's skin and body, every little curve, every dip and every mound. Every freckle, every spot, every scar was traced. Every hidden area was nuzzled and kissed. All tendons, all muscles and all prominent bones were examined with eyes, lips, fingertips, palms and tongues.

Without letting Barbara off his arms Tommy put more logs onto the fire twice before he gave in to their mutual desire to be joint, a desire built up extensively slow and lazy. He had been eager since Barbara first had pulled at the waistband of his jeans and had been ready since she had gotten him out of his underwear. He was sure she had not lost any of her wetness since he first had kissed her pink nub with his nose sliding through her centre so now he sluggishly but purposefully slid his length into the waiting heat. Barbara opened her eyes and let a deep moan escape her lungs.

* * *

They stilled their movements for some seconds and watched each other's faces in the flickering light of the fire. Barbara laid under him and had bent her knees, opening her legs for Tommy who laid between them, his arms supporting his weight on his flat hands next to her chest. Her own hands were placed flat against his chest, her thumbs playing with his nipples. Slowly Tommy started to roll his hip against hers and ground himself deep into her lap. She closed her eyes and sighed. Slightly arching into him her hands searched a grip at his upper arms and she started to meet his rolling groin with upwards pushing movements of her own.

They changed positions more than once before her inner muscles weren't constricting by her will anymore but involuntarily and rhythmically. It ended with her under him again. She snaked her legs around his and pulled herself up to him.

"Deeper, Tommy!" she groaned because she could not stand that slow rhythm any longer. "And for all gods' sake - _faster_ now!"

"Barbara!" Tommy panted, not knowing if he should chuckle or moan, but finally pounding into her and sending them both on a much higher level than before. Together they rowed up to the peak of their wave of desire where the slowly increasing beat culminated in a shared moan of pleasure into each other's open mouth, panting hot onto each other's face, wet lips burning ghosts of open mouthed kisses against wet lips.

* * *

As endless as their prelude had been, as endless their release seemed to be. Since her walls still clenched around his length he shuddered into her a second and a third time, eliciting more sweet moans from her.

Pearls of sweat glistened on their skin in the dim light of the smouldering remnants of the fire while Tommy and Barbara enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking. They kept their connection for a while even after Tommy had collapsed on top of her, crushing her under his weight. She had stilled him there and stopped him from rolling off because she had wanted to be buried under him, to feel him on top of her, to feel him calming down inside her, to feel his heart pounding in his chest above hers. After a while and still partly connected Tommy rolled them over so he was finally under Barbara's weight. Smiling and sighing she laid her head onto his chest. She shifted and freed him from her cave, having his spilled fluid running warm between her legs. His arms encircled her whole body and squeezed her when he felt the warmth running over his groin.

"We should clean this up before the most honourable Miss Tyler from the Christian Neighbourly Help gets a heart attack finding it when she comes next time to put the cottage in order." Tommy ended the silence after some more contented moments. "Besides I'm starting to feel cold without a fire and also could have some of that pizza now."

* * *

Fortunately their tender jumbling had brought the blanket under their bodies somehow so all the cleaning up was done with putting it into the washing mashine. They collected their clothes and Tommy put on his pyjama bottoms while the frozen pizza baked in the oven. Barbara, clad in nothing but her T-shirt because she had gone straight into the bathroom, prepared a hot bath. They both needed to relax their so pleasantly tortured bodies.

"Look what I've found in the fridge." Tommy said waving a bottle of Veuve Cliquot when he came back into the bathroom. Then he read the note saying

_some leftover from your party_  
_enjoy it in the tub!_ *twinkle*  
_love - Judith_

"What a wonderful idea we women sometimes have." Barbara laughed while she put some of that salt into the steaming water. "Halcyon Hiatus..." she mumbled. "With sodium chloride, poppy seed oil, cannabis sativa seed oil,-"

Tommy looked across her shoulder. "Are we allowed to indulge in this? I mean, as police officers?"

"We can refer to the fact that they sell it at Tesco's!" Barbara grinned and took off her shirt while Tommy put a chair next to the tub with the bottle, a glass and her new Ladyship mug on it. His perky hand already caressed the round of her naked bum when his nose was alerted by the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, not again..." he cried. They should not repeat their previous evening's mistake so he ran downstairs, saved the pizza, cut it in pieces and brought it upstairs. On his way he heard a loud PLOP. Barbara already had opened the bottle. Totally naked she pushed a glass of champagne into his hand.

"Get off your clothes, Sir. You're a bit overdressed!" she grinned. "You go in first!"

* * *

Barbara sat between his legs and leaned back into Tommy's chest while they ate their pizza and sipped at the champagne. Sated (in many ways) and tired (because of different reasons) they let some more hot water run into the tub and stayed a little while longer. She lazily stroked his knees and thighs and his hands softly massaged her shoulders. She fought hard to keep her eyes open.

"Ooooh, this's soooo wonderful..." she murmured and angled for a kiss. "Isn't it funny how much we talked today? And about what sort of topics."

"Why funny?" his deep voice asked behind her ear. "I think it was rather... what you said: wonderful."

"Yes, but... I mean, we've talked about things a new couple normally doesn't talk about. Not three days after their first kiss." She aspirated a soundless laugh.

"Yes, but it's not that our... relationship is only three days old, don't you think?" His chin rested on her shoulder and he kissed her ear. "It's just that we had needed a bit more time to... well, to see clear what is between us."

"Probably you're right." Closing her eyes with a deep sigh Barbara relaxed back deeper into his chest. "And still... it's still a bit... frightening to talk about all that so soon..."

"So, you think there's a fixed chronology for things to be discussed?" Independent from their conversation Tommy suggestively moved his crotch against her bottom. His hands slid to her front and fondled her breasts.

"Don't do that, Tommy." Barbara laughed and shoved away his hands. "You're diverting!"

They shared a water-splashing kiss and laughter before Barbara went on. "Of course there's no real fixed chronology but there should be other things cleared out first."

"Like what?" he asked. _Like you saying _yes_?!_

"Well, like how we act when we return to the office. What we say, what we do _not_ say..." _When I finally could get myself to saying yes..._

"Keep it to ourselves until you've moved in with me?"

"See? We haven't yet talked about _that_. Maybe I don't want to move into that big house of yours... where you've..."

She stopped. He finished her sentence in his head. _...lived with Helen. _He understood her.

"I'll buy a different house. A smaller one. In Acton, if you wish. Wherever you'd want to live, Barbara."

While Tommy continued to rub her shoulders Barbara was dozing in his arms listening to him picturing in beautiful colours where and how they would live together, raising half a dozen of angel-like children, and how easy things would go at the Met with all the problems a couple would face. He softly spoke to her until the water became cool again.

* * *

After the bath it really was late in the night and more than time to go to bed and sleep properly. Cuddling and referring to the darkness in the room they still talked about some case with a blind girl they had solved once with the help of a young blind man. Tommy had been incredibly jealous because Barbara went down well with the boy. Too well for Tommy's liking, he admitted now.

"Yes, I've sensed some bad vibrations." Barbara smiled.

"But my heart swelled every time I saw you acting with that little girl." Tommy rewarded her with a kiss. "I think you do know how much I want to have children. With _you_!"

"Mm-hm."

"And we've made love without control-"

"...totally _out of_ control." Barbara whispered over his words with a light chuckle. He kissed her.

"And without any contraception from the first time until now so I have to admit that since I so much want to be the father to your children I hope I haven't spent my semen for nothing." Now he grinned foolishly like a school boy.

Barbara tilted her head and looked at him in sheer disbelief. "Idiot!"

"What?" Tommy was confused. _What have I said now?_

"I said idiot! Didn't you hear how you said that? You are no stallion and I'm not one of your breeding mares. Semen... pfff!" Barbara snorted disgusted and turned onto her side, letting him face her back.

_Oh, hell, yes, that was idiotic. _"I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to sound so... I'm sorry." He tentatively traced her side with just the tip of his finger. "And... but I thought... I mean, at the Tesco you've said...? And... Anyway, I've used the wrong words without thinking. I had not intended to sound so... rude. And... well... you _do_ want children, don't you? But... should we use a contraception from now on?"

He really sounded sorry.

"No, _that_'s ok."

"So... err?"

"It's just that thing with your semen - it sounds... I don't know. Clinical. Idiotic. Like a possessive bloke. Like a stupid macho. Like a pompous-"

"Yes, Barbara. I get the idea." Tommy cut her off. "And I hope you know that I'm _not_!"

"Mmmh. Yah." she mumbled.

Sensing that she was going to forgive him his inartfully expressed words Tommy skidded closer at her back and murmured into her ear with his lips on her earlobe. "But really... I'm _no_ stallion? I thought I've given enough proof that-"

"Tommy!" Barbara already was about to laugh. "Oh, shut up, Sir. This conversation is idiotic too. Let's leave it here, please. And you're allowed to kiss me now."

"I'm so thankful for that, your Ladyship."

The rest of the conversation was nothing but tenderly ridiculous and ended even later in the night in a heap of two spent bodies and crumpled, sweat-soaked covers again.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	15. What ? !

**Author's question: **How about some surprise?

* * *

**.**

_**What**_**?!**

**.**

* * *

In the very early morning when they woke up it was still dark outside. Barbara laid on her stomach, Tommy laid right next to her on his side.

He opened his eyes and watched her sleeping. He did not move at all so he would not disturb her in her sleep. Though he could not remember that they had turned it on the night before Tommy was glad that the bedside light was on so he could see her quite good. It actually had been Barbara who had gotten up in the night and after coming back to bed she had kept the light on in order to watch the sleeping man next to her for a short while but also had fallen asleep without turning it off again. At the moment her chest was heaving steadily and her hair was absolutely tousled. He could have sworn that there was a little smile playing with her lips making the dimples on her cheeks faintly appearing. The nostrils of her little nose were flaring a bit. Tommy startled when Barbara suddenly spoke without opening her eyes.

"Wha' are you doin'?" Her smile grew wide and her dimples deepened. Her eyes stayed closed.

Barbara's appearance was one of deep contentment that made Tommy's heart once again jump with joy. "Watching you." he silently answered.

"What?! Stop that! You're making me nervous." She yawned. "Is it still dark outside? You've disturbed my sleep."

Barbara tried to move but all her muscles were sore and so she decided to lay still for a little while longer.

"Open your eyes, Barbara." His voice was a bit raspy.

"Mmmnnnnooo..." she murmured. "...still wanna sleep. I'm so fagged out."

"Then don't jump, because I'm going to kiss you. All of a sudden."

The feeling of a soft and warm kiss on her lips made Barbara feel entirely satisfied with the situation and his naked skin so completely on hers. When he finally had started to shift his body closer it had made her totally wake up in the end but she still felt no need to open her eyes or to move more than her arms which she started to spread flat on the mattress.

She was tired and she felt absolutely boneless. "Perfect..." She couldn't bring herself to more than murmuring.

Tommy had woken up before Barbara, immediately feeling the deep satisfaction only two nights full of love can bring you. His body was worn out from head to toe but even though he was sated the slightly stirring woman's body next to his awoke his hunger again. He simply couldn't resist her. He simply couldn't get enough of her.

"I can't get enough of you, Barbara." he whispered onto her shoulder.

"You're wonderful." he whispered onto her spine.

"You're sexy." he whispered onto her bottom. Then he took her fingers softly into his.

"You're perfect." he whispered onto the back of her hand, turned it and kissed the red bruises on the inner side of her wrist.

* * *

Barbara buried her face into the pillow. She felt embarrassed and flattered all at once. Tommy could see the flush across her neck and traced the dimples of her smiling cheeks with his fingers.

"You don't have any regrets?" she asked into the softness under her face.

Tommy did not need to think twice. "Absolutely no... you?"

"Nah, bollocks... " Barbara only turned her head and lifted her heavy arm to cup his cheek. "The most intricate, the craziest, the most insecure and strongest, the most wonderful man in the world has said he loved me, and he had showed it... oh, hell, I can't count anymore..." Her weak arm fell back onto the mattress.

"Forever!" Tommy blurted out. It sounded like a promise to Barbara and it was meant as such.

"Yes... three times a night and... forever." Barbara whispered. "You're killing me, stallion."

Though both chuckled another question suddenly was there again after their eternity vows. The question that still lingered between them since Sunday evening, the question she still had not answered with a yes. The yes that she knew she would say. The yes to the question to which Tommy would not at all accept a no.

Smiling they fondly gazed at each other. The question was not asked loud again. Instead his hands again roamed leisurely across her spine, followed by his entire body. He laid half on his side and now half on her back, his leg across hers, the naked woman almost under him. Then finally Tommy was on her back, keeping most of his weight on his legs and arms but touching her and keeping contact from head to toe with Barbara. His groin pressed on her bum cheeks and his length rubbed at her thigh while he softly moved.

"Your body fits so perfectly to mine." he hoarsely said gnawing at her nape.

"Let me turn." was her husky answer. Barbara wanted to repay his caresses.

He did not let her. "Open your legs." A hand tried to reach more of her sensible parts between her pressed together legs from behind and she almost gave in because he reached further than she managed to stand for long.

"Let me turn _now_!" she almost groaned. "You most naughty man!"

"You bring out the best in me." he wolfishly growled before Barbara pulled him down into a feverish and intense kiss after she finally had managed to turn under him.

* * *

Lazy, with an indecent amount of time they made love. Lingering kisses expanded seconds. Fingertips, ghostily caressing sides and curves and bum cheeks, extended minutes. Eventually, easily, almost casually he slid into her.**  
**

He only hummed a deep "Mmmh."

She only breathed a voiceless "Haaa..."

Every now and then he rocked into her, then stilled again. Every now and then she rolled her hips and eased again. Every rock, every roll, every movement caused a shiver or a low hum or later deep moans. They tortured and pleased each other in slow motion. Tommy propped himself up on his arms to finally watch her writhe under him, fully knowing that they both would not be able to hold that slow and tender pace very much longer.

But they were and so their mutual groans of fulfillment could be heard only when the sun merely showed up at the horizon. Again they were in need of sleep so they took another long exhausted nap.

* * *

Much later that day when Tommy stirred Barbara also woke up.

" 'morning, Sir." she chuckled after a quick glance on the alarm clock next to Terry Bear on the bedside cabinet. It was shortly after twelve. "Wanna get up so soon?"

"Naaah... I'm feeling so lazy, I think, I'll stay in bed today." Tommy muttered. "My legs are too... wobbly."

"Mmmh. Like mine." Barbara yawned. "I believe I couldn't even go to the bathroom."

Snoozing again they kept lying in bed. But not really sleeping anymore they let their toes tenderly play with each other. More movements almost were not possible.

"Tommy?" she lazily asked leaving circles on his naked shoulder with her index finger.

"Mmmh?" his muffled answer came from the left side of her breast where he had placed his face during the nap, still half asleep, his hand on her belly lying motionless.

Barbara breathed a few times before she was sure her voice would not betray her. Then silently she asked him.

"Thomas Lynley, will you marry me?"

His head shot up and suddenly he was wide awake. His language centre obviously was not. "Will I... You ask me... _What_?!" His voice pitched. Tommy pushed his hands under her chest and lifted it boisterously against his own, giving Barbara a wild and happy kiss.

"Barbara! I try to convince _you_ to marry _me_ since Sunday evening and now you are asking _me_ if I want to marry _you_?"

"M-hm?"

"You're crazy, Barbara Havers! Of course I will!" He madly grinned and peppered her face with more happy kisses. "So, this _finally_ is a _yes_ then?"

A mobile buzzed on the bedside cabinet and Tommy nastily cursed into the crook of her neck which made Barbara laugh out loud. It was _his_ mobile and she knew it but Barbara did not care at all. In fact she just reached for it and answered on full purpose since he seemed to have chosen to ignore it. Looking at Tommy she answered the phone _and_ his question simultaneously.

"Yes." It was a firm answer and she emphasised it with a distinct nod at Tommy.

* * *

A slightly irritated Hillier was on the other end: _"_What_?! Ah, umm... Havers?"_

"Of course!" she still grinned at Tommy and winked until he registered that she was on _his_ phone. "Morning, Sir."

Now Tommy also knew she was talking with their Chief Super. He couldn't care less. May the world know it. They were going to marry one day so to hell with what the Met might think of it now.

_"Yes, err... morning, Havers. Glad to hear you. Isn't this Lynley's phone? I thought I've dialled _his _number? I... err... Anyway... I'm sorry that your luckily recieved spare time will come to an end so soon, Havers. We need both of you here. We have a body. I'll send some details on your phone... umm... Lynley's phone..."_

"Yes, Sir. We'll be there as soon as possible, but I presume unfortunately it would be in the evening."

_"Err..."_ Hillier seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. _"Ah, yes, you're in Cornwall too, aren't you?"_

"I am, Sir. Will take us a few hours to approach."

_"Yes, yes... Speed up, Sergeant."_

"Yes, Sir. _Mmph_. See you later."

Barbara disconnected the line and kind of dismissed Hillier without waiting for his answer. Her last words were hard to speak anyway because Tommy's hands and lips were all over her, finally sending Barbara flat onto her back while she still was talking.

* * *

If they would find enough energy to celebrate their private betrothal they probably would have to stretch the motorway's speed limits in order to return to London not _too_ late. Anyway - as long as they were in Cornwall they also should inform his mother in person, shouldn't they?!

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Author's notes:** No, I won't write how they tell his mother (she's busy anyway with some of her charity stuff) so this definitely was the last chapter.

Thank you all so very much for your interest, your patience, your comments and for your reviews.

Tess. :-)


End file.
